Inkopolis Depression
by JRedd7272
Summary: Redd got reminded of a bad memory of his loved ones, and he became depressed. Marie wants to do whatever she can to try and help her boyfriend. And the Fun Gang decides to chip in and help out. But what happens when a certain foe comes back for more, to try and ruin the couple's lives forever? (AU for Depressink, sequel to Inkopolis Chaos)
1. Back to Inkopolis

**This idea was inspired by a fellow Guest who enjoys my stories. This is basically Depressink, but with some minor changes if The Fun Gang is involved.**

**Unfortunately, Jevil will not be in this story. but because I love him so much, he's gonna be mentioned numerous times :D. **

**Anyway, here's the first chapter that takes place an actual day after Deltarune. Even though Depressink takes weeks after from my previous stories, this is just for the sake of an alternate universe.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

*scene: the Dreemurr's house, Hometown*

"Kris! Are you ready yet? We don't want to be late!" Toriel called out from the entrance to the house. It was a day since that actual events happened in the Dark World. And for Kris, it was a great day for him today.

While being in the Dark World yesterday while trying to find chalk, he had recently became Susie's friend after he was on his way to seal the fountain that has recently erupted. And Susie asked Kris to come back there tomorrow. And today was the day.

But in the Dark World, Kris, Susie and Ralsei were once transported to Inkopolis, where they made many friends, enemies, and just straight up having a good time. So that's why Kris felt like going back to that exact city again today.

Kris walked downstairs, wearing the clothes that Redd bought him at Inkopolis Square: the King Flip Mesh on his head, the Squid Squad Band tee, and White Seahorses. Toriel raised an eyebrow at the clothing that Kris had on.

"Where did you get those kinds of clothing, my child? They look interesting to say the least." The female goat asked. Kris held up his pointer finger, then pulled out his smartphone.

He searched in something, much to Toriel's curiosity. When Kris was done, he showed the image to his mother. Toriel looked at the image. It was a picture of Deca Tower, along with some passerby Inklings in the background.

Below the image, it said "Inkopolis Square". Toriel seemed very confused, since she never knew that place.

"Inkopolis Square? Never been there. Maybe we should go visit there sometime when we get the chance." Toriel suggested. Kris grinned widely, then nods. Toriel giggles at Kris's excited behavior, and then pats him on the head.

"Anyway, let's go. We'll still be on time if we make it now." She said, and then walks out the door, with Kris following her.

Toriel keeps on walking, up to the red car that was used as transportation to the school, and many other places. She walked up to the driver's seat, and Kris sat on the other side of the front. Or as anyone says, "riding shotgun".

Toriel starts the car, hearing the engine rumble. She reverses up a bit, and then puts the mode to driving. And now they're off, driving slowly, but not too slow so they don't get left behind.

"So, Kris. Are you excited to see Asriel when he comes home?" Toriel asked. Kris nods, a smile on his face.

"Hee hee hee, I'm happy to hear that. I'm excited to see him too," Toriel giggled, "But still... I do wonder if he'll be happy to come back here since he was having an amazing time at university. I guess we'll ask him when he comes back home."

And so, the rest of the ride was peaceful, and they waved at many passerby people that were outside today.

After a couple more minutes of this slow ride, Toriel parks the car near the front of the school. The two walk out, and Toriel walks over to her teenage child, and holds his hand. Kris didn't budge one bit.

The school was quiet and peaceful as ever. As the part where there were many paths in the school, the two stopped.

"Have a good day, my child. I love you." Toriel said, and then gives Kris a big hug. Kris gently hugged back, before Toriel lets go. She walks to her side of the class: the class for the little ones. Kris walks to the other class on the opposite side, which is the one for the people in his grade.

Before Kris opens the door to his class, he heard a voice.

"Hey. Kris." The voice called out. Kris recognized immediately. He turned around, and he saw none other than Susie.

Kris slightly smiled once he saw her.

"I bet you remember our little talk yesterday. Didn't you?" Susie asked. Kris looked down slightly and twiddled his fingers, still keeping the smile on. Susie scowled at the quietness.

But instead of flipping out on him like the last time, she just smirks.

"Whatever. I'm sure you remember anyway." Susie said. Kris looked at Susie and nods.

"Anyway, let's get to class. They _have _to know that we'll be leaving for a while." The reptilian monster responded, and Kris just opens the door and follows ahead, and Susie follows right behind the human.

* * *

*location: Room 20X* (get the reference)

Everyone was here today. Miss Alphys was in front of the teacher desk, looking at the students here today. Berdly was looking at Noelle with a wide smirk, with Noelle slightly looking away from the nerd.

Jockington was behind Catti as usual, looking at her phone. The snake, being nosy, looks to see what Catti was doing on it. When Catti looks at Jockington, the snake slithers back to his desk.

Monster Kid and Snowy were sitting on their desks, waiting for the day to start.

And Temmie was on her desk as well, with the hard-boiled egg on it.

Kris and Susie walked in, much to Alphys's surprise.

"Oh! Kris! Susie! Y-You two actually... m-made it on time." The yellow lizard stammered, surprised by this occasion.

"Yeah." Susie replied bluntly. To make sure that Alphys still knows Susie the way she is (and the other students as well), she smirks evilly at Kris. Kris just shuddered at it, but it was a little forced.

"Well, take a seat. Because class is about to begin." Alphys instructed. Kris nods, and walks to the desk in the middle, with Susie sitting at the desk behind him.

"Hey, Kris. Do you need any tips on the group project? Cause I know you missed it." Noelle asked kindly. Kris reached into his backpack, and pulled out his notebook. Noelle whispered into Kris's ear to whisper some things about the project.

Kris dotted down everything that he remembered from the talk.

"Heh heh. Kris, just because you're late doesn't mean you need the help from other people. I could've gave you other tips." Berdly said. Kris looked at Berdly, confused.

"That is, if you pay your monthly debt! I know for a fact that Noelle and I will have the best project!" The blue jay teased. Kris rolled his eyes, very annoyed at that.

"KRISP! awa... Tem sOrz you nO mAKe id bac. tem suport u! UWU!1!" Temmie exclaimed, looking cute. Kris silently giggles.

"Yeah, Kris! I agree with Temmie! You need help, we'll give you some pointers!" Monster Kid complimented, "By the way, nice looks! It really suits you!"

Kris just nodded at the compliment, and then did the sign language of "thank you".

"But that outfit really suits you. It looks really hip, like at some party. Maybe one outfit from a music band, and you got yourself a n-ICE look!" Snowy joked. Kris just stared at Snowy, thanks to the small joke.

"You don't get it? It's a joke! Eh, whatever. Some people find them old anyway." Snowy groaned.

"Yo, Kris! I like, totally agree, that outfit looks, so cool!" Jockington complimented. Kris grinned and shows Jockington a thumbs up.

"Maybe you, can show me, where you got it, so I can, try it out!" The snake insisted. Kris slowly nods. The human looks over at Catti, who was busy on her phone.

Catti clicks and taps it a couple times before slightly looking at Kris.

"Looks good." Catti said. Kris smiles at that.

"Hey, Kris. Don't mean to ruin the moment, but... heh, time to pay attention." Susie remarked. Kris was slightly surprised that Susie would say that. Especially considering that Susie doesn't really like school.

I guess the Dark World and Inkopolis really has impacted the both of them lately.

"Good morning, class!" Alphys greeted.

"Good morning, Miss Alphys." The class greeted back (except Kris since he can't really talk).

"Has anyone got any progress on the group project lately?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah. You could say that." Berdly replied smugly.

"A little bit, but not too much." Monster Kid said.

"I'd say, so too!" Jockington added.

"But I'll excuse Kris and Susie since they didn't do it yet." Alphys said. Susie just scoffed, but Kris nods in understanding.

"Anyway, let's get started for today." Alphys said happily, and then walks up to the chalkboard. But she sighs, seeing what happened.

"O-Okay... w-who took the chalk this time?" She asked, kinda nervous, but also kinda annoyed, "This is the fourth time. I might have to ask s-security about it soon."

Susie tapped Kris on the shoulder, and he looks back. Susie opens her pocket, and shows the stick of chalk, then winks. Kris got surprised, knowing about Susie's plan.

The purple dino slightly raised her hand.

"Miss Alphys," She spoke a little louder than usual, "Kris and I can go to the supply closet and get some. We've done it before, but couldn't find any. But I have some hope on it this time."

"A-Are you sure, Susie? Y-You've been gone for the whole day last time." Alphys asked, unsure, but also nervously. Kris put his hand near Susie, and nodded, agreeing with Susie on it.

"O-Okay, you too. Go ahead." Alphys responded. The two nod, and they leave the classroom.

After a long walk in the hallway, the two were near the closet. Susie grabbed the chalk, and eats it in one bite. Kris glared at Susie.

"I was hungry, okay?" She exclaimed. Kris just slightly shook his head, and then opens the door. He offers to let Susie go inside first, which Susie accepted.

She goes inside, and then Kris does. Susie reaches to the door, and forcefully closes it. Kris braced himself, knowing what is gonna happen next.

The two see the papers under them shaking.

"Here we go, Kris. Meet ya there." Susie teased, and then received an eye roll from Kris. The papers go down, and the two fall into the bottomless abyss that is known as the Dark World.

* * *

***scene: Castle Town***

"Ho ho ho! That's what you think you got, Toothpaste Boy! But I, LANCER, won't allow anymore pies to be taken!" A voice cackled. What is shown is Lancer, on his flaming bike, doing a ton of wheelies. Next to him were 5 pies, each a different flavor.

In front of him was Ralsei, who looked unamused.

"Why are you still calling me that." The prince sighed.

"Why not? This is just the start of something amazing! Now, keep at it!" Lancer commanded. Ralsei sighed, and then quickly runs over to an apple pie, then runs back. Lancer tried to get back at him, but failed.

"Oof! New record! But you know you gotta try it!" Lancer teased.

"I don't know how you came up with this, but okay." Ralsei said. He takes a small bite of the apple pie, and just smiles since he likes the taste.

Lancer grabs a pumpkin pie, and starts devouring it.

"Geez, Lancer. Slow down. You'll get stomach problems." Ralsei warned.

"Sorry, Toothpaste Boy! I can't hear you over the sound of the pumpkin pie hitting my face!" Lancer yelled. Ralsei just sighed, but managed to keep a smile on.

Upon Lancer finishing the pie, Kris and Susie arrive, with their Dark World traits. But Kris still had the clothing he had on from earlier.

"Susie! Blue person!" Lancer cheered.

"Lancer, hey! It's been a while!" Susie said with an excited smile.

"Kris! Susie! I'm so happy to see you again! It's been since we defeated Jevil, and imprisoned the King!" Ralsei exclaimed. Kris grinned.

"Anyway, I came back with Kris to come back here again and visit you two. What are you to doing?" Susie asked.

"A game I made up called 3.14!" Lancer replied, "It's a multiplayer game! One person runs to take a pie, but another will try to stop them! If they fail, the other person tries, and vice versa! If one person succeeds, then the person who took the pie will have to eat it. And the person who tries to stop the one person will have to pick one of an assortment of pies! They gotta finish it all!"

"That's... interesting." Susie said, but a tone of confusion was there.

"Yeah. But there's no way I'll be able to do this. I can't eat this many pies. Even if I love treats." Ralsei sighed.

"What were you two planning to do?" Lancer asked. Kris held up the same image of Deca Tower on his phone. Ralsei recognized it immediately.

"That's the tower in Inkopolis Square! Yeah, Kris! We should go there!" The prince of dark yelled excitedly. Kris silently squeals. Susie smirked. Even if she did want to just visit the Dark World, Inkopolis Square was a good bet as well.

"Lead the way, Kris." The purple dino insisted. Kris nods, and then walks out of the castle. Susie walks behind him, and Ralsei follow behind the reptile monster. Lancer just waves at them until they aren't seen anymore.

Once the Fun Gang were gone, the spade boy mischievously smirks.

"More pies for me! Ho ho ho!" Lancer laughed, and then started devouring one pie at a time.

* * *

*3 minutes later*

*scene: unknown place, Card Castle*

The Fun Gang walk down the long staircase, just like before. This was the place where they encountered Jevil, before Switch took them to Inkopolis Square.

Jevil's circus wasn't there anymore, just like before.

"So, what do we do now? Jevil isn't here anymore." Ralsei asked. Kris smirked, and then steps a little closer to the pitch black abyss below.

Suddenly, a red light formed around them, and Switch appeared. He seemed surprised that this guy came back.

"What?" The mysterious guy greeted bluntly. Kris pulled up his phone, and shows the god the image of Deca Tower.

"Huh? You want to go back... to Inkopolis Square?" Switch asked. Kris nodded in agreement.

"Hmm. You know what, that's fine," Switch responded, "In fact, one of the squids you might know has a situation that both of us know too well. Maybe you guys can... heh heh, help him out."

"Sure! We'll help out the best we can!" Ralsei cheered.

"Just take us to the d**n place already." Susie said with a smirk.

"Very well then. It's all yours." Switch replied, and then...

_Click!_

Switch snaps his 2 parts together, and the Fun Gang were teleported.

But what situation could Switch be talking about?

* * *

*scene: Inkopolis Square*

The Fun Gang land in the middle of Inkopolis Square. But this time, they all landed on their feet.

"Well, guys? Ready for a brand new adventure?" Ralsei asked.

"Hell yeah." Susie exclaimed, and Kris nods in agreement.

And so, their repeated adventure in Inkopolis Square has begun.

* * *

**Author's Note: And the prologue is done, and this one takes place the same time as the first chapter of Depressink :D. Thank you, Guest, for suggesting the idea. I'll try to finish this one quick before going back to my other stories and work on them ;).**

**Anyway, Stay Fresh, and let the power of the Fun Gang shine within you! :p**


	2. Hangout With Pals

**So you'll notice that the dialogue is mostly the same like in Depressink. It's gonna be that way since this is just a remake with small changes.**

**But here's that chapter you fellow peeps waited for. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

meanwhile, at New Albacore Hotel...*

After some time has passed, Redd used some spare time to get ready to hang out with his new friend. Sonic seemed like a nice guy, and Redd didn't want to let him down at any point whatsoever.

Plus, Redd didn't want to admit his terrible memory to anyone. Marie was enough for one person to tell, but Sonic? It doesn't seem right. And Redd just met the squid, for crying out loud!

"Welp... here I go." Redd said to himself as he looked in a mirror. He finally combed his hair, being the signature, spiky hair that most male Inklings usually have. He took enough time to make it spiky so Sonic can know more about the Squid Bits leader. And Redd was still dressed in his traditional clothing: Basic Tee and Gold Hi-Horses.

Redd went to his bedroom and looked at his small desk. He grabbed his Squidvader Cap that was sitting there, and he put it on his head. Then he took a glance at his Neo Splash-o-matic. His sighed heavily. Because of how sad he felt, he knew that if Sonic wanted to do some Turf Wars, Redd would have to say no.

"Hopefully I will do a good first impression..." Redd thought. He opened his apartment entrance and stared at his door. He looked beside him to see if Sonic was immediately going to meet up with him.

No response. Sonic must already be in Inkopolis Square.

"Guess I gotta meet him there." Redd said with a shrug, and he left his apartment anyway.

* * *

As usual, Inkopolis Square is busy as always. Redd was sitting at the usual small table the he, Joel and David normally sit at when they want to talk about any different topics that come to their mind.

"Hmm, I wonder where he is..." Redd thought. And then, he views around the Square to see where his next door neighbor is at.

The Fun Gang were browsing around the Square, the fond memories of being in Inkopolis Square coming back.

"Oh, Susie! Do you still love the Roller you have?" Ralsei asked as he looks at the entrance to Ammo Knights.

"I still have it back at home. Not gonna use it for much anyway." Susie replied with a smirk.

"How about you, Kris? I really liked Inkopolis Square! Even though we had to stop evil, I think this place is really nice." The prince of dark turned to the human. Kris smiles, and then nods as an agreement.

As Kris kept looking around, he got surprised by one Inkling that he saw sitting at one of the small tables.

It was Redd.

Kris tugged Ralsei's shoulder, getting the prince's attention.

"What is it, Kris?" He asked. Kris pointed in front of him. Ralsei looked, and he got surprised when he saw Redd.

"Oh my! It's Redd! We should go say hi!" Ralsei suggested. Kris nods as an agreement. Ralsei tugged Susie's shoulder. At first, she looked annoyed, but she relaxed a little.

"What?" The reptile monster asked.

"Redd is here! He's at that table!" Ralsei replied.

"Well, ain't that lucky. Let's see how he'll react to us." Susie teased with a smirk. And so, the Fun Gang walk to where Redd is at.

Redd just rests his head on the table, his chin resting on his elbow.

"Hey! Redd!" Ralsei called out. Redd got surprised when he saw the Fun Gang right next to him.

"Kris? Susie? Ralsei? You guys... came back." Redd said quietly.

"Kris suggested to come back here to see you guys again. And you were the first person we found!" Ralsei exclaimed excitedly, and Kris nods, agreeing with the prince.

"So, why are you just sitting here?" Susie asked.

"I'm just... waiting for a friend of mine. To talk..." Redd mumbled. Ralsei felt concerned once he saw Redd's quietness.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ralsei asked.

"I'm fine." Redd snapped.

"Let's just sit next to him. We have just arrived." Susie suggested. Kris walked to another table and grabbed some chairs. He grabbed one for Ralsei, Susie, and himself. They each sat next to Redd to accompany him.

Redd views around the Square to see where his next door neighbor is at. Eventually, he spots the hair and headphones on one Inkling. He was greeting some nearby people, a simple hello, maybe a "how are you" if some of them asked.

"Hey, welcome to Inkopolis Square! We hope you enjoy it here!" A duo of Inkling girls said to the new person.

"Heh heh... thanks." Sonic replied nervously. Redd raised an eyebrow at the nervousness. Did he _already_ fall in love with someone? Falling in love at first sight is merely impossible. For Aaliyah, it made sense considering how she doesn't spend time around a lot of people.

After the girls walked away, Sonic walks as well to find Redd. He does after some time. The Fun Gang looked at Sonic in curiosity.

"Oh! Hey, Redd!" Sonic shouted as he ran over to where his new friend is.

"Oh. Hey Sonic." Redd greeted as he lets his chin rest on his elbow.

"This is your new friend?" Ralsei asked. Redd just nods. Kris crossed his arms and smiles slightly.

"I was hoping I'd meet you around here," Sonic explained, "The other Inklings around here are very nice! They even complimented me saying how fresh I look! It's like I was mean to be here!"

"Yeah. Like I said, my friends and I spend a lot of time here. We come here a lot to talk." Redd said.

"You think you can share it with me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm sure Joel and David will not mind." Redd replied. He tried to keep his past thought out of his head so his new friend will not notice and question it. The Fun Gang sit close and listen to every word that is said.

"So, do you like Turf Wars?" Sonic asked a question that Redd oughta answer easily.

"I've... been doing Turf Wars a lot since I first moved to Inkopolis Square. I'm pretty decent at it." Redd answered.

"Wow! You must be really great at them!" Sonic complimented, "Do you have a favorite weapon? A favorite map as well?"

"My favorite weapon is the Neo Splash-o-matic. I like the Burst Bombs that come with it."

"Even though I am new here, I've gotten used to the weapons around here. I even have a favorite already!" Sonic said happily.

"Really? Well... what _is _your favorite weapon?" Redd asked.

"I've taken a liking to the Dark Tetra Dualies." Sonic replied.

"Ah, I've used those before. When they first came in the shop, they were good weapons, I used them for a few days." Redd explained.

"And... do you still use them sometimes?" Sonic asked.

"Not really. I've stopped using Dualies ever since I got the Neo Splash-o-matic. So I'm not really hot on Dualies as much as I used to." Redd responded.

"So, what else do you and your friends like to do here, besides talk?" Sonic kept asking some questions. Despite Redd feeling way down right now, he is able to keep on making an honest answer for his friends.

"Sometimes we have some lunch. We also practice our new songs. If you never heard of the Squid Bits, look them up. I'm the leader of the group." Redd explained. Kris manages to grin at that. He listened to the Squid Bits songs before, and he enjoyed them very much.

"You make music?! What's a song you made!" Sonic exclaimed in excitement.

"I'd most likely suggest you listen to 'Squid Melody' first It was our first song." Redd suggested.

"Yeah. This is such a cool day! You're awesome, Redd!" Sonic complimented.

"Yeah... thanks..." Redd said, sadness in his voice. Sonic got confused, he immediately caught up to that.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked. Redd looked up at his new friend.

"I-I'm fine." He replied as he looks away.

"You don't look fine, Redd. You look sad and depressed." Sonic pointed out. Redd got even more surprised. How did Sonic manage to find out about that?

"H-How did you know?" The red Inkling asked in shock.

"I just guessed... because of the way you're acting, and your looks, too." Sonic responded. Redd sighed in defeat. On one hand, he knew he had to tell Sonic about his past memory. But he didn't want to at the same time. Plus, Redd just met the squid! Why we he admit something _that _personal?

"Well, Sonic... I... need to tell you something. The reason... I am like this..." Redd said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"First off, please promise me you won't tell anyone about this." Redd requested.

"I do." Sonic said.

"Same here." Ralsei added, while Kris stays by the prince.

"Don't expect any promises." Susie said with a smirk. Redd just sighs in annoyance. But he knows that Susie is always like that, so he let it slide.

"Okay... here goes." Redd replied. He took a deep breath and exhaled it out. He scooted closer to Sonic, so then no one else eavesdrops on the conversation.

_6 minutes of a sad story later..._

"That is very sad, Redd. I am _so _sorry for your loss. I hope to help you in any way we can." Ralsei responded, concerned after hearing that.

"He got mad at a _pie, _dude. He needs to learn to man up." Susie groaned.

"I'm... very sorry to hear that, Redd." Sonic said in worriness after the story was done.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. You weren't even there when it happened anyway." Redd responded.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Sonic asked.

"What does it look like? After being reminded of that memory, I can't be bothered to do stuff right now!" Redd exclaimed, and he dug is face under the table. If anything, Redd thought that maybe Sonic would be offended by the outburst, then just yell at him and walk away.

But no. Sonic felt very concerned for his new friend. He couldn't believe that Redd's parents died, and Redd just meant it as an over-exaggeration. Not the truth.

Kris frowned, and scoots over to the red Inkling. The human puts his left hand on Redd's right shoulder. All Redd did was sigh.

"Hey, Redd?" Sonic started, to try and make the Squid Bits leader feel better.

"What is it..." Redd moaned.

"You wanna come to my apartment? My parents might already be done with putting the furniture and stuff around." Sonic insisted.

"Sure. I... don't know what else to do anyways." Redd replied with a shrug.

"Wanna super jump?" Sonic challenged, a smirk on his face.

"Heck yeah." Redd said back. And they turned into squid form and super jumped away.

"Go to New Albacore Hotel, Fun Gaaaaaaaaannng!" Redd screamed loudly, since he was very high in the air.

Kris motioned Susie and Ralsei to follow him, and they did.

* * *

*scene: 7th floor in New Albacore Hotel*

Sonic opened the door to his new apartment. Everything was neat and organized. Sonic noticed his parents walking to him.

"Alright, sweetie. Your father and I are gonna walk out and do some errands," Sonic's mom said, "So... don't cause too much trouble, and have fun with your new friend."

"I will. Thanks, Mom." Sonic said with a smile. His mother gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she and his father left him. Redd just had a sympathetic look on his face. Every time Redd and Mia would go to school, _their _mother would kiss them on the cheek once in a while.

The parents felt a little nervous upon seeing the Fun Gang, but they didn't really do anything. Except Susie, who just smirks.

"So, ya got any ideas?" Sonic asked.

"Not really. This is your apartment though." Redd replied.

"I got just the thing we can do. Come with me." Sonic insisted, and he walks along. Redd and the Fun Gang follow right behind.

Sonic walks into another room, which is his new bedroom. I had blue walls and a tan carpeting floor. His bed fits for one person, but there were a few blankets as well. There were also a couple different posters: the Squid Sisters, Off the Hook, and... some blue hedgehog.

"Check this thing out." Sonic said, a wide smile on his face. There was also a TV, and on a desk was a gaming console. It wasn't usually the ones Inklings had to play Squid Jump, Squid Ball, etc. at their home. Nope, this console was called...

a Nintendo Switch.

Kris gasped upon seeing the Switch. In fact, he actually has one at home, and enjoys it very much.

Redd seemed surprised. There was a dock that not only had the console's name... but... it also had the face of Switch, the mysterious god who managed to transport him, Callie and Marie to Hyrule one time.

Is this how Switch originated?

"Redd? You okay? You look a little uneasy." Sonic asked with concern.

"N-No, it's not that! It's just... I'm surprised you have something like that!" Redd exclaimed. But that was a lie. The red Inkling's parents is one thing he was forced to admit. But he could _not _tell Sonic about Switch. At least not yet.

"I got just a game that both of us can play!" Sonic cheered. He turned to the dock, and the console was inside it. He pressed the power button on the top, and then the TV. The menu on this "Nintendo Switch" was now displayed on the big screen.

There were only 3 games on it: Sonic Mania (which they don't know), Sonic Forces, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.

"Here. We'll play this one." Sonic said, and then pressed the icon that said Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It loaded up the game. Kris silently cheered. Even though he didn't have that game, he was lucky that playing that one was the best option.

"Do you like that game, Kris?" Ralsei asked. Kris nods, and smiles widely.

Sonic walked over to the console. There were 2 mini controllers, and he slid them off the console. He then placed them in a grip, making it a more traditional controller. Sonic opened a drawer and pulled out another controller. This time, it looks _more _modern and was more gray, while the mini controllers different colors. The left was was neon blue, and the right one was neon red.

"So... what are we playing?" Redd asked.

"It's called Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It's a fighting game, from what I've heard." Sonic explained.

_"Smash Bros... I feel like I've heard about that before..."_ Redd thought.

"Ah, yes. I've heard about that game." Susie simply said.

Sonic used the modern, gray controller as Player 1. Redd ended up using the (kinda) traditional one, as Player 2.

After a intro that Sonic skipped, he navigated the menu and went on a regular Smash mode: 3 stocks, infinite time.

The stage picked was a simple one. It was called "Final Destination".

And now for the characters. Sonic picked a character that was also called Sonic. But the Sonic in this game was a blue hedgehog.

Redd thought for a little bit before deciding to pick a character. He decided to go with the mustache man named "Mario".

"Ah. Good choice. May the best squid win, okay?" Sonic cheered.

"Alrighty then." Redd replied. The Fun Gang sit on the bed, watching the match.

* * *

*one Smash match later*

Sonic won the match. To be fair, it was actually a close call. For Redd's first time on the game, he ALMOST defeated Sonic!

"Wow, Redd! You're very good at this game!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Thanks. I... never played something like that before." Redd said quietly.

"Heh, beginner's luck." Susie teased, then felt a playful punch on her shoulder from Kris.

"That was a nice match, you two!" Ralsei cheered.

"Wanna do it again?" Sonic asked.

"How about changing the modes?" Redd suggested.

"Alright! Let's be on a team!" Sonic said happily.

Character selection again. This time, Sonic played as Inkling, and changed the skin to the indigo one with the skating helmet.

Redd navigated, and there was one character who caught his eye.

Link.

So the Hyrule hero is in Smash too, eh?

2 Random opponents were set to level 4. Sonic and Redd are on the Blue team, and the opponents on the Yellow Team.

* * *

*Another match later*

Sonic and Redd won the match. Redd did the finishing job with Link's Final Smash, the Ancient Arrow, and Sonic was impressed.

Following their win, Sonic decided to play Classic Mode with Redd. Sonic is once again the blue hedgehog called Sonic, and Redd is Link again. Since the Squid Bits leader was new to this, Sonic set the intensity to start at 1.0, and then work their way up.

It was a good experience for the squids. Random opponents came their way, they worked together to defeat them. Then there was a bonus stage where they had to collect gold and escape the place before a black hole comes to suck them in.

And the final boss in the route was a giant right handed glove called "Master Hand", and a left-handed glove called "Crazy Hand". They were decently average to defeat, but it was good. And then they shot credits inside a polygonal background after they won.

"So, Redd. Are you feeling better?" Sonic asked as he turns off the console after saving progress that was automatic.

"A little bit." Redd replied. He had a slight smile on his face, so Sonic knew that was a good sign. Kris seemed surprised, but then raises his fists up in to the air, with Ralsei giggling at the over-exaggerated response.

Redd's squid phone started ringing. He looked at the caller, and saw that it was Marie.

"Excuse me, Sonic. I gotta take this." Redd said. Sonic nodded in understanding. Redd walked into the living room and answered the call.

"Hey, mind if we try it?" Susie asked.

"Sure! It's all yours!" Sonic replied.

"HELL YEAH!" Susie screamed. She grabbed the pro controller, and Kris grabbed the (kinda) traditional one. Kris picks the stage, and chooses Castle Seige.

Susie picks Bowser as her character, while Kris chose Marth.

*in the living room*

"Hello?" Redd asked as he puts the phone near his right ear.

_"REDD! Oh my cod, you _actually _picked up!_" Marie shouted.

"Y-Yeah... anyway, what's up?"

_"Just called to see how you're doing. You feelin' okay?"_

"I just got done playing this game called Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with my new friend."

_"Super... Smash Bros? That seems familiar."_

"Yeah, but-"

_"And you made a new friend?"_

"Yeah... he kinda... found out about my memory." Redd said awkwardly.

_"You knew you had to tell, didn't ya? Don't deny it." _Marie teased.

"Shut up." Redd exclaimed. Marie just giggled.

_"Anyway... I hope you're doing better, Redd. You know you can talk to me anytime, right?"_

"Of course. In fact, I'm gonna come over to Octo Canyon right now."

_"Okay, honey. See you later. *kiss sound*"_

_Click!_

Marie hung up. Redd put his phone back into his pocket, and walked to where Sonic is. Kris won the match, but Susie was close.

"D**n it! The big characters do lots of damage! Guess I'm not skilled enough." Susie groaned. Kris just shakes his head and tilts his pointer finger side to side.

"Come. I want to show you some friends that you might know." Redd said to Sonic.

"Sure thing!" Sonic replied.

"Well, he certainly is getting a little better." Ralsei said to himself. Kris watches the two walk away. Then he, along with Susie and Ralsei, follow them.

* * *

*scene: Inkopolis Square*

Redd, Sonic and the Fun Gang were back there. Redd guided Sonic to a manhole.

"Turn into squid form. This is a place where I like to hang out at." Redd instructed. Sonic turned into his squid form and dove into the manhole, and Redd soon followed right behind. Susie opens the manhole after they go in, so her pals can follow them there.

But... the teal ink was still there, now right above the manhole after the group left.

**"I'LL... BE... BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK... KRRRRRRRRSSSSSH."**

It slowly followed them. But decided to keep itself at a safe distance.

* * *

**A/N: 'Kay, hope you enjoyed it. I honestly can't wait to see what else Toby Fox has in store for us for Chapter 2 of Deltarune. But for now, I'll just enjoy making this fic. :p**

**Stay Fresh, and cya next time! :D**


	3. Is he back? AGAIN?

**Hi. Sorry for the long wait, guys. Now it's time to start the next chapter for this story. Inkopolis Chaos is getting a little delayed because it takes me some time to actually get the Deltarune battle format right. Especially for new enemies.**

**But for now, here's this. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The two squids and the Fun Gang emerge= from the manhole. Redd immediately super jumped. Sonic didn't know why Redd did that. Was he still upset about the loss? No, maybe it is a surprise. But Sonic doesn't know what is happening right now.

"Oh, hey! I remember this place!" Ralsei whispered to Kris. Kris looked at Ralsei and nodded, agreeing with him.

"Where am I right now?" Sonic asked himself. And then he heard four squids talking. And their voices... sounded familiar. Sonic looked in front of him, and he was immediately starstruck by what he was seeing right now.

Callie, Marie, Pearl _and _Marina all in one place. Callie was wearing her casual outfit and beanie, and Marie was wearing her kimono. Pearl and Marina were also wearing their causal outfits.

"I-Is it r-really... them?" Sonic stuttered. Fortunately, his voice was pretty quiet, so the idols didn't overhear that one stutter. They were too busy in there conversation to hear it.

"Oh, those guys over there. You must know them." Susie teased while smirking.

"Wait. Redd? Where are you at?" Sonic asked. The Fun Gang look around as well, noticing Redd was not there.

"Psst. Sonic." Redd whispered. Sonic and the Fun Gang look behind the cabin, and they saw Redd there, except he looked... different.

Redd's "new" outfit was inspiring. It was a yellow hoodie with a black zipper, his shorts still black, but a bit longer. He wore black snow boots, and he had a pair of weird headphones on his ears. What he also had was a black cape, with the number 4 written on the back, in red.

"Redd?! What are you wearing?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Heh heh, with this outfit, I'm not Redd. To Octarians, I'm someone different." Redd replied.

"Octarians? Someone different? What are you talking about?" Sonic asked. He was beyond confused by what he was seeing.

"Sonic... here in Octo Canyon, I'm..." Redd started. He fully turned around and shows him the back of his cape.

"I'm Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon." Redd said with a wide grin on his face. But... did it seem forced? Not sure of that is possible.

"Yaaaay! Agent 4 is here!" Ralsei cheered, and then gave Kris a high five, who accepted it. The Squid Sisters notice Redd, Sonic, and the Fun Gang there, and they just giggle.

"There goes Redd with his playfulness again, showing it to his new friend." Callie laughed. But then she realized Sonic, and the Fun Gang.

"Wait, what?" The magenta pop star almost yelled.

"Yep. That's Redd's friends, Cal. I called him earlier, and that's just what he's been doing." Marie explained to her cousin.

"WAIT, HE ACTUALLY CALLED YOU?!" Callie screamed.

"Geez, Callie. Chill. Your voice is loud enough to break glass." Pearl warned.

"Um, Pearlie... are you sure you don't mean that to... anyone else?" Marina asked. And then Pearl realized. Her... loud rapping back then. That caused a lot of damage back at her Folk-Singing concert.

"Ok, that was... a little off, wasn't it?" Pearl said nervously. And now that the awkward conversation was over, Redd walked over to them. Marie felt happy to see that her boyfriend wasn't feeling very sad.

"Hey, girls. What's shakin'?" Redd greeted.

"Nothing much, Redd. Off the Hook came over for our latest concert in a week! We're teaming up on it!" Callie explained.

"We thought they needed the help." Marina added.

"Say, Redd... can you introduce your new friends to us?" Marie requested.

"Sure thing! Girls, meet Sonic, the Inkling I met earlier, and the Fun Gang: Kris, Susie, and Ralsei." Redd said, and then he steps aside, letting the idols see Redd's new friends.

"Hey." Susie said bluntly.

"Nice to meet you!" Ralsei added.

"Oh my cod! T-This is actually happening! The Squid Sisters _and _Off the Hook, right in front of me!" Sonic yelled. He was completely starstruck.

"Heh heh... I guess he's nervous to actually see you four in person." Redd chuckled.

"Well, Sonic... it's nice to meet you. You know us by now, we don't need to introduce," Marie said, twirling her parasol in her hands, "And you must be the Fun Gang. Redd told us a bit about you three, how you were able to defeat some creature called 'Jevil'. That's nice."

"He was no big deal." Susie boasted. But Ralsei shuddered at the amount of attacks landed on the poor guy. Kris put his hand on Ralsei's shoulder. The prince just shows a smile as a result.

"You guys look... different in those clothing." Sonic complimented at the idols.

"These are our casual clothing. You know, when we're not performing for all of Inkopolis." Marina replied.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Callie asked.

"Just coming to visit. That's all." Redd responded.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Redd. With our whole music competition... we make good rivals." Marina said, and then shot a teasing glare at them.

"Gotta get back into the music business soon. Can't stay lazy for long." Redd responded, shrugging casually. And then came a buzzing noise, along with a noise notification that said:

"OH MY COD!"

"What's that notification for?" Pearl asked.

"I gotta remember our set list! After all, we can't just sit back on our contest!" Callie exclaimed.

"What the squid is that... notification sound though?" Marie groaned, kinda confused why that would be something that Callie would pick as a reminding notification.

"I dunno, it just sounds funny." Callie replied.

"And there's nothing wrong with funny." Marina added.

"Sounds stupid..." Susie groaned.

"Well, it was unexpected." Ralsei said.

"And plus... heh, the 'oh my cod' sounds like Redd sometimes." Callie giggled.

"That's _not _true! That's completely stupid!" Redd retorted back.

"Geez, Redd. Learn to take a joke. I'm just kidding." Callie said, her hands raised, not looking for any trouble.

"What you're trying to do is offend me! I've been through a lot, don't bring those so-called 'jokes' in front of my face!" Redd yelled.

"Wow. What a sour squid." Pearl said in an annoyed tone.

"I'LL BE SOUR ALL I WANT! NO JOKES ARE COMING TO ME AS LONG AS I LIVE! I'LL DEAL WITH MY DEPRESSION HOWEVER I WANT TO!" Redd screamed. Ralsei seemed uncomfortable seeing this, and so did Kris. But Susie was in the middle of either enjoying it or not.

"H-Honey... please calm down. We had enough of this." Marie begged.

"I'll calm down when you admit that was a threat, not a dumb joke!" Redd shouted.

"But it was a joke, Redd," Marie replied, "And plus, you like some jokes, like my bread puns! And I understand your pain, Redd. I'm just trying to help you after what happened to your pare-"

Then Marie covered her mouth with her hands, realizing what she was about to say. Redd got surprised, since he told Marie face-to-face not to tell anyone about it. But now... the secret is out, and the other idols began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Redd? You alright, dude?" Sonic asked as he put his hand on his new friend's shoulder. But Redd roughly pushes his hand off his shoulder, and turned into his squid form, slipping through the manhole once he gets there.

"Heh. Wuss." Susie chuckled.

"Susie! Don't be so mean!" Ralsei exclaimed. But Kris looked at the manhole, feeling bad for Redd.

"Oh no... Redd..." Sonic thought, a worried look on his face. Pearl, Callie and Marina thought that it was not a good time to talk about something personal. That was Agent 4 they were talking about just now!

"So, um... Sonic, how long have you been at Inkopolis?" Marie asked, changing the topic so the last one doesn't go on for so long.

"Recently. I've gotten used to Turf Wars battles before I moved here, so I'm pretty experienced." Sonic explained.

"What about you, Fun Gang?" Pearl asked.

"We got transported here, and Jevil came along," Ralsei explained, "We made friends with Redd and some others. We had their help to defeat Jevil, along with Octavio, Tartar, and an abusive Octoling that... I forget the name of."

Ralsei seemed kinda embarrassed forgetting the name. Kris used hand motions as sign language. Each motion was a different letter.

J-E-N-N-Y.

"Oh yes! Yeah, that was her!" Ralsei said.

"We're just glad it's done." Susie added.

"Well then, I'm glad you stopped another threat from coming! And Sonic, you should let us watch sometime! It'll be nice to see you do a battle!" Callie said.

"It would be an honor." Sonic replied as yellow cartoonish stars became his eyes. Then he heard his phone ring. Besides his parents numbers, he recently got Redd's number before they left to Octo Canyon.

Sonic saw that it was his mom calling him, so he picks up.

"Hello?" Sonic called out. And there was a long conversation of "Where have you been?", "We need some help", and "Don't stay out there too long".

"Okay, girls. I have to go. My mom needs me back home before it gets late." Sonic said as he walks to the manhole.

"Okay, Sonic. We'll see you another time." Marie responded while waving goodbye. Sonic waves back before turning into his squid form and slides through the manhole to go back to Inkopolis Square.

"We gotta see another Turf War! The last one seemed fun, if Jevil didn't ruin it..." Ralsei suggested.

"Maybe if we get the chance." Susie responded. Kris crosses his arms and smiles, since he wanted to see a Turf War as well. He turns his attention to the idols, with Marina looking at the manhole in a trance.

"Heh, that squid though... he looks perfect." The DJ Octoling said dreamily.

"Hey, Rina? What were you just saying now?" Pearl asked, curious on the sentence.

"I said... he's perfect. I think I'm in love." Marina replied.

"No way! I-I'm in love too! He should be with me!" Pearl yelled.

"That's not true! There's some stuff you might do to get him angry!" Marina said angrily.

"But an Inkling wouldn't be with an Octoling just yet! We just met him!" Pearl shouted back. And then they started arguing constantly, sometimes roasting each other as their little bicker kept on going.

"What are you two yelling about?" Callie exclaimed as she got in between the two. The Off the Hook idols looked at her confused.

"It's obviously _me _who should be with Sonic!" Callie boasted as she pointed at herself. Everyone was silent for approximately one second before Callie, Pearl and Marina started arguing with each other.

Marie just looked at them, half confused, half annoyed.

"Wow." She said. And then lowered she lowered her brows, her annoyance getting higher as the argument kept on going.

"Wooooooowwww..." Marie groaned. But they just kept arguing.

"Okay, well... I'm just gonna stay out of... whatever this is." Marie said to herself as she walks away from Cuttlefish Cabin.

"Alright, f**k this s**t. I'm out." Susie moaned, and then left as well.

"Hey, Susie! Wait up!" Ralsei exclaimed, and followed him, with Kris right behind.

* * *

*many minutes later*

Marie is now the only one at Cuttlefish Cabin now. Pearl and Marina had to go back for Inkopolis news, and Callie went back to talk with her grandpa. And the Fun Gang decided to go with Sonic to see another Turf War with him in it.

"Ahh, now that's more like it. Peace and quiet." Marie sighed happily. She felt happy about this, especially since quiet and slow are one of the two things she prefers. After all, she's the more calm of the Squid Sisters duo.

But then Redd popped into her mind. The squid left and didn't call, or even text her back. Was the depression coming back?

_"I think I should go check on Redd."_ Marie thought. Meanwhile, on the back of the cabin... there was that teal ink again. It slowly slithers its way until the points it sees (YES IT ACTUALLY SEES) Marie.

"Poor guy isn't feeling alright... I need to help him, no matter what." Marie said in a determined tone. The teal ink got into a position (it does that too), and it made a quiet gurgling noise as it did so.

Marie ended up hearing it. She looked around, and even behind, but she saw nothing.

"Am I being watched? What the squid is that noi-" Marie started, but she got jumped by the ink as it got stuck on her face, and Marie dropped her parasol in the process. The teal ink was covering Marie's entire face, so no one, even though no one else is here, would be able to see how she was feeling.

Marie was on her back, her legs flailing all over the place as she struggled to get the ink off her face, muffled screams being heard as she did so.

Time went by, no one was coming. Marie's kicking gotten slower, and she was giving up on trying to get the ink off. Soon, she got too weak as the ink slowly began to take over her body.

Marie stood up, her eyes closed, and a small frown on her face as she was adjusting to this place again. The teal ink was around Marie's right ear, not wanting to come off. Soon, Marie slowly smiled, but...

was a sinister giggle let out?

Marie opened her eyes, and they were no longer golden... instead, they were a nasty teal, just like that ink. Soon, Marie shows an evil grin, all of her teeth showing. Her ink color was also teal, no longer lime green.

**"Heh heh heh... *bzrt* I'm... BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKK!"** A voice screamed loudly, which came from Marie. It was a mixture of her normal voice, and another voice that was known all too well by the Agents of the NSS, along with the Fun Gang for one encounter. And that voice was none other than...

Commander Tartar.

* * *

**A/N: Yas, it is done (finally) XD! The next chapter will be with Ali again (since Depressink was like that), and the Fun Gang will step up and get involved. But you'll see when that chapter is done. ;)**

**But Stay Fresh, and let the Fun Gang shine within you! :D**


	4. Victim, but with Fun (Bonus)

**Wazzup dudes! I am back here with another chapter for my second Deltarune and Splatoon crossover. So like I mentioned, Inkopolis CHaos will be on hiatus as I work on some Splatoon stories. :/**

**But once in a while, I will try to get some chapters in for Inkopolis Depression. So hopefully it will be somewhat helpful. :D**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic tried calling Redd a few times. He didn't pick up, but he did text him back by saying "Could you leave me alone for a bit?".

And Sonic completely understood. As much as he liked to help out his new friend, he knew that sometimes... things can be solved if people were by themselves, just to take some time off.

"Is he still not picking up?" Ralsei asked in concern.

"No. Redd just wants to be alone for a while." Sonic replied.

"Still, he should learn to get it over with. I mean, his parents are dead. There's no bringing them back." Susie groaned.

"Susie... you know that he lost people that he was close with. We should give him some time." Ralsei suggested. Kris walked over to Sonic, showing a small smile. Sonic turned back to Kris, and the human just gives a thumbs up.

Kris then turned to the tower and pointed at it, suggesting that he would like to watch some Turf Wars.

"I was actually about to do one! Sure, you guys can watch!" Sonic said happily.

"Ah, yes! A Turf War! Perfect opportunity to try one!" Ralsei cheered.

"Heh, might as well. Got nothin' else to do." Susie said with a shrug. Sonic nods in agreement, happy to see his non-Inkling friends joining in.

As an Inkling himself, he is very happy to be having fun, along with his team mates and the opposing team as well when he gets to join in on these matches.

Turf Wars are meant for fun matches, and the Ranked matches are for the more competitive, serious Inklings.

And Redd was also into Turf Wars. But his depression prevented him from wanting to participate in one...

* * *

Sonic and the Fun Gang walk from the tower, after the fourth Turf War match since the blue Inkling just moved in. Since he was new, he also tried the basic weapons like the Splattershot and Splat Roller. It was worth trying out other weapons to see which one works the best for you.

"Phew... participating in these battles sure does take up a lot of energy." Sonic said to himself, a big smile on his face from the amount of fun he had. These battles can help his parents out a lot, since they need to pay annually in order to stay here in Inkopolis Square.

"Yeah! Even though it was just for fun, it's way different from any other battles that we go through!" Ralsei added, while Kris did a silent cheer as well, happy to finally see a Turf War in Inkopolis after a while.

"Ya know, if I was in there, betcha I'd wreck everyone." Susie boasted. Kris rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head. Sonic chuckled at that. Even thought the Fun Gang weren't Inklings, they still would like to try one out one day.

And Sonic was also happy to see that _Octolings _were joining in on the fun. He knew giving Octolings a chance was a good thing since he heard that the Calamari Inkantation saves (most of) them from the brainwashing.

And they're living their life just like Inklings do. After all, Octolings are very similar to Inklings, just some minor differences.

As Sonic looked around to see all the happy people in the Square... he suddenly heard a scream. It was... a female.

_"Huh? What was that noise?"_ Sonic thought.

"Was that a scream?" Ralsei asked. Kris looked at the dark prince and nodded.

"Great. More heads to smash." Susie chuckled. But then she kept her wits high to make sure her FIGHTing attitude doesn't kick in too much.

"I think it came from over there." Sonic said, and then led the way to where the scream was. The Fun Gang followed right behind him.

They kept walking, and soon started jogging, to see where the noise was coming from. They finally took their attention to a small corner, and it was pretty wide as well.

There were two Inkling boys. The first one had slick, yellow hair. And the other one had blue, short hair. But... there was also someone in front of those boys.

It was an Octoling girl. This Octoling was Redd's shy friend, Aaliyah.

"Oh, no! It's Aaliyah! She's getting hurt!" Ralsei whispered, feeling very concerned.

"Man, the chum hasn't learned her lesson about this crap..." Susie groaned. They all took their attention to what was going on.

"Heh heh... we got our catch, Barry. The girl thought she could run away!" The blue haired guy laugh.

"She's an Octoling, Billy. They're obviously no better than us Inklings." The yellow hair squid reminded.

"T-That's not true... w-we're similar creatures." Aaliyah said quietly.

"You _really _don't remember us, don't you?" Billy teased as he came closer to the shy Octoling, who was slowly backing away. Sonic stood behind, watching their moves.

_"These guys must be up to no good..." _Was what Sonic was thinking. He couldn't stand bullies, and he also couldn't stand seeing people _getting _bullied.

"Remember the pole? Right over there?" Barry asked as he pointed to a very high pole in the distance.

"You were gonna climb it! To prove yourselves!" Billy added.

"N-No I wasn't..." Aaliyah admitted.

"Why is that? Are you SCARED?" Barry asked loudly, a wide smirk on his face.

"Y-Yes, actually. I'm _am_scared. _Very _scared." Aaliyah confessed. Billy shoves Aaliyah, making her fall. All Billy and Barry did was laugh at her, and Sonic was beyond surprised. Ralsei got more worried, and Kris felt disgusted at the two's actions. Susie felt like she was gonna run up there and swing her axe at them.

"That's what I thought, you big baby! You really want to see your mommy again, don't ya!" Billy chuckled. All Aaliyah did was let out a quiet whimper.

"Go back underground where you belong, you filthy Octarian." Barry commanded.

"I-I lived in a place that was better than the underground..." Aaliyah said, trying her best not to hide her fear.

"And what is that place? Your little corner? That won't get you anywhere, you know!" Barry shouted. Sonic got angrier with each passing sentence they were saying. And so did Susie. Ralsei and Kris were too caught up in what was going on to really do anything to help her.

_"These guys are not very nice..." _Sonic thought, and he let out an angry sigh.

"Now, come with us. You're climbing that pole. Or we'll _force _you to." Billy said as he grabs Aaliyah by her arms.

"N-No..." Aaliyah mumbled. Billy drops Aaliyah on the ground and delivers a hard slap across her face.

"You better stay quiet, or you'll fear a more worse punishment." Billy demanded. Sonic couldn't take it anymore. That innocent Octoling was gonna get hurt if no one will do anything. He had to take the chance.

"Hey! Leave that girl alone!" Sonic shouted as he came to the bullies. The Fun Gang follow behind, with Kris and Susie in front. Ralsei stayed behind just in case anything too dire happens. They look at Sonic and smirk.

Aaliyah got surprised at the people saving her.

_"Fun Gang...?" _Was what Ali asked in her mind.

"Ooh, look what we got here! A protecter of this girl?" Barry teased.

"You know darn well you shouldn't do that to anyone." Sonic exclaimed.

"Well, before we put this on any longer... we should introduce ourselves." Billy said, and then he waves his arm in some kind of motion, identical to an ocean wave.

"I'm Billy, and this is my pal, Barry." The blue Inkling blurted out, introducing himself. And Barry just smirks and waves. And then Billy got into a pose, showing the logo on the back of his jacket.

"We call ourselves the Blitz Fritz." Billy exclaimed, his mean smile shooting daggers right at the group.

"It still should've been called the Fritz Blitz..." Barry mumbled.

"Quiet, you imbecile." Billy commanded.

"You shouldn't go out and be so mean to people. I hate seeing people hurt innocent girls." Sonic said angrily.

"Yeah! What has Aaliyah ever done to you?!" Ralsei yelled, now getting aggravated at those two.

"Well, she's an Octoling. You know, the enemy of our culture." Billy reminded.

"Octolings are nice now! They are freed from brainwashing!" Sonic shouted.

"Psh. Some of them." Susie reminded them, but instead got an angry look from Sonic, Kris and Ralsei.

_"You guys know that Jenny b***ard was too much for any of us to handle." _Susie thought.

"One song is only gonna do so much." Barry groaned.

"Now, stay out of our business. We have something to-" Billy said as he turned around. But when he did, he noticed that Aaliyah was gone.

"YOU SQUIDIOTS! You let her get away!" Billy screamed.

"_You two _were the ones trying to hurt her!" Sonic yelled.

"Why not be a good little piece of calamari and get the hell out." Susie demanded.

"We don't take lightly with people who are stopping us from doing what we do." Barry said angrily. And he pulled out Dapple Dualies Nouveau. And Billy pulled out an Inkbrush.

"Now's my time." Sonic mumbled, and he turned into his squid form and super jumps away.

"Heads up, Barry. We got a runner." Billy said with a smirk.

"We'll find him, Billy. We're the Fritz Blitz." Barry replied, smirking back.

"Not like that! It's Blitz Fritz!" Billy yelled.

"Look, that's too confusing, alright?!" Barry yelled back.

"Oh, but we shouldn't forget these three." Billy chuckled as he nears the Fun Gang. Kris immediately grabbed his sword and held it towards them. Ralsei stepped back, worried that Kris was gonna FIGHT back.

"Ohhh, what's this? The creature thinks he's gonna stop us! Wow!" Barry sarcastically laughed.

"We don't take lightly with our stuff. Out." Billy said bluntly, and then he kicks Kris in the stomach, knocking him back, and dropping his sword.

"KRIS!" Ralsei screamed in concern. Billy laughed as he leans down and takes the sword.

"And I think this sword will be coming with us." Barry sneered.

"Oh my god. Kris, y'all right?" Susie asked as she got closer to her human friend. Kris looked at Susie. Then he pounds his fists together, telling Susie to do something that she knows best.

"Say no more." Susie said with an evil grin.

"HA! Creature is already giving up! See, no one knows to mess with the two of us!" Billy laughed, and Barry laughed with him.

"Geez. You guys talk way too much." Susie said bluntly.

"What's it to you?" Barry asked.

"Just saying. You two wouldn't be pros at this hurting stuff if it picked you up and bit your face off." Susie said, showing a small smile.

"WE found an Octoling, so WE had to help out our kind and get rid of them!" Billy shouted angrily.

"Help? Heh, more like mediocre bullying if you ask me. If you two were REALLY daring, you would've killed her by now." Susie teased.

"She could've dropped off of the pole we dared her to climb! YOU SQUIDIOTS GOT IN OUR WAY!" Barry screamed. And then he yelps once Susie picks him up off the ground.

"Oh, and about the face biting thing... I guess you could've done that to her as well. She would've been really tasty." Susie said as her teeth grow sharper.

"P-Put me down! I-I wouldn't eat her! S-She's WAAAAAAAAYYYY too big for me to eat!" Barry cried.

"Oh, what a shame. Guess I'll just have to eat YOU instead." Susie said, her eyes glowing, with her teeth getting more sharper by the minute. She opened her mouth, and slowly dragged Barry to her mouth, ready to bite his face off.

Barry struggled like crazy. Billy tried to help him out, but Kris held him back once he had gotten back up. Just as Susie was about to bite him...

She lets him go and puts him back on the ground.

"Nah." She said with a smile.

"OH MY COD! Billy, that girl is insane! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" Barry screamed.

"Let's beat it!" Billy agreed, and they ran away from the group.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Still works every time." Susie laughed. Kris smiled and did another thumbs up, glad that the plan worked.

"For once... I'm glad the bullying helped us out in that situation." Ralsei said with a cute smile.

"Well, we have to balance our stuff, you know." Susie responded.

* * *

Time has passed. The Fun Gang eventually meet up with Sonic again, and told him about what happened. Sonic was relieved to know that they managed to be okay in the end.

They were taking a break, sitting by a small table. They look at a dark alleyway in another corner, and...

they saw pink tentacles. It looked like the same one that Aaliyah had.

"Oh, I think that's her over there. Let's go say hi." Ralsei suggested. Everyone else nodded, and they walked to where Aaliyah was at the moment.

Sonic walks to the alleyway, and he was right. The same Octoling that was being bullied was sitting in a corner of the alleyway, all by herself.

"Hey, Miss? Are you alright?" Sonic asked as he came a little closer. Aaliyah noticed Sonic, so she scooted a little bit away from him.

"It's okay, don't be shy. I will not hurt you." Sonic reassured.

"O-Okay..." Aaliyah replied. But her voice was barely even heard. Sonic sat down next to her.

"Hey! Aaliyah!" Ralsei shouted excitedly. Aaliyah took her attention to the Fun Gang, and was surprised that they were here.

"Huh? The Fun Gang?" She questioned.

"Yeah, we're back. Just to visit though. Thought we might help out the town after what happened." Susie replied.

"You feeling alright?" Sonic asked. Aaliyah turned back to Sonic, and slowly nodded.

"I'm glad I was able to help you out there. I hate seeing people getting bullied. Let alone seeing bullies in general." Sonic explained.

"Y-Yeah..." Aaliyah said quietly, still looking away from him.

"We helped out. They guys were novices. They got nothing on my skills." Susie teased as she looks at her trusty axe.

"And Kris was able to distract just for a little bit!" Ralsei added. Kris thought about that and nodded in agreement, since he did pull Billy back to make Susie continue her thing.

"So, what's your name?" Sonic asked.

"Aaliyah." The innocent Octoling said.

"That's such a nice name. I'm Sonic, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Aaliyah." Sonic replied with a smile on his face.

"T-Thanks... and also, thanks for... s-saving me from those bullies... you too, Fun Gang..." Aaliyah thanked, but her voice was very quiet, so it was barely possible for Sonic to understand what she was saying.

"Quiet people still piss me off..." Susie mumbled, already getting a little annoyed.

"Were you always shy?" Sonic asked. Aaliyah nodded as a response.

"I... I'm glad you guys are... here with me right now..." She mumbled.

"Hey, it's no problem, Aaliyah." Sonic said, smile still there. And then, Sonic and the Fun Gang heard Aaliyah's stomach growl. The innocent Octoling put one of her hands on her stomach after the growl was over.

"Are you hungry?" Sonic asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I was about to go back home soon. To get myself something to eat." Aaliyah responded.

"We could've gotten you something on the way here, Aaliyah." Ralsei said.

"A little too late for that, dude..." Susie groaned. Sonic got into a thinking pose, and then he smiles once he had an idea.

"Stay here for a second. I'll be right back." He said as he stood up and left.

"Okay..." Aaliyah mumbled again. As she was waiting Kris decided to sit next to her.

"So how are you doing?" Ralsei asked.

"I'm doing fine. I'm glad to see you guys after so long." Aaliyah said with a cute smile.

"It's always fine, isn't it..." Susie said in annoyance.

"Well, uh... I did recently find out who killed my parents." Aaliyah admitted. Kris raised his eyebrows in confusion and curiosity.

"Then who the hell did it?" Susie asked as she smirks.

"My own sister: Jenny. It was her." Aaliyah said as her voice begins to break down.

"Wha-?! After all this time? Oh gee. I can't believe that happened, Aaliyah. That is so sad." Ralsei exclaimed worriedly.

"I-It's too late now. N-Nothing can... c-change what happened i-in the p-past." Aaliyah replied, and then breaks down and cries. Kris and Ralsei felt even more bad for seeing that.

"Oh no! It's okay, Aaliyah. Don't cry. It's okay." Ralsei said in a panic. Then he rushes over to Aaliyah and hugs her. Aaliyah replied by hugging back, and putting her face on Ralsei's robe.

Kris also gave Aaliyah a gentle hug to sooth her sobs. But Susie stayed out of the way, not wanting to deal with all of this.

"*sniff* Thanks, guys. I... needed that..." Aaliyah said quietly as she sniffed and pulls away.

"Always happy to help, Aaliyah. It's nice to be nice." Ralsei replied with a cute smile. And Kris nods as well, happy to help out.

* * *

Even more time has passed. Sonic walks back to Aaliyah while holding a Crusty Seanwich.

"Here. Something to hold you over." Sonic said as he holds the Seanwich to her. Aaliyah looks at Sonic, her beautiful cyan eyes making Sonic blush a tiny bit.

"Y-You don't have to." Aaliyah said, not wanting Sonic to do that just for her.

"I insist. It's in my DNA to be nice to people." Sonic insisted, showing a kind smile. Aaliyah grabbed the Seanwich gently.

"T-Thank you..." She mumbled. Sonic sat down next to her again as she started slowly munching on her given food.

"Huh? Have you been crying?" Sonic asked as she notices the tear stains on Aaliyah's cheeks. She stops eating for a moment to look at him.

"W-Well, uh... just for a little bit. They didn't do it. I just... thought of something. That's all..." Aaliyah confessed. And then she continues eating. The Fun Gang look at each other and smile, knowing that a friendship was bonding.

"We should be friends. Then we can stay in touch with each other." Sonic suggested.

"Y-You'll r-really be my... f-friend?" Aaliyah asked after she gulps another bite.

"Sure! You're honestly really cool!" Sonic complimented. Finally, Aaliyah manages to show a small smile.

"I'm so happy..." She said with her eyes closed gleefully. Sonic gives Aaliyah a handshake, and she accepts.

Another new friendship has bonded. And the Fun Gang were there to help out.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is :D. I would like to thank the amount of free time that I had to finally get this chapter up and running. Next up, it's gonna be Splatoon one-shots imma be working on, along with a full-fledged story.**

**And that's all I got for this chapter on this story. Another one will come at an unannounced date.**

**Stay Fresh! :)**


	5. Triple Date

**Alright, guys. Here is another chapter of Inkopolis Depression. Ya know, from Depressink, where the stuff REALLY starts going down. ;)**

**So here's what is offered. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Redd was once again lying down on his bed. He took off his Squidvader Cap and threw it across the room, hitting a wall and landing on the floor. He wasn't a fan of jokes that bring him to stuff that is considered offensive or personal.

Seeing that really made him blow up. And with Marie almost blurting out the reason for his depression... it wasn't making things any better.

And Redd also felt bad for Sonic. He wanted to help, but Redd didn't even give him a chance.

"*sigh* I wonder what's going on right now..." Redd thought.

* * *

*scene: outside New Albacore Hotel*

Tartar, still controlling Marie, was exploring around the city. Marie's pop star clothes were being worn, but the color was teal instead of lime green like always. That explains her hair also being part teal, and her signature headpiece being controlled by this maniac of a phone.

**"Such worthless specimens. Blegh."** Tartar scoffed as he rolls his eyes. He looked at the building for a second before he just sighs.

**"If Number 10,008 cannot be harmed... I guess I'll go for his friends,"** Tartar thought, **"Maybe that Agent 4 person who did that little 'team attack' on me. Heh, we'll see how a team attack does when I'm through with you!"**

Tartar walks inside the building, and he explores around the many floors. And Inkling or Octoling that made contact with him just freaked out a little since they thought it was Marie, but looking a little different. In a bad way.

Tartar heard some chattering on the seventh floor. The third room, to be exact. So he held out his hand, and a a line of teal ink was there. Now Tartar was seeing inside the ink itself. Then the ink slid inside the door.

What Tartar heard was a man's voice, and a woman's voice. But also the voice of a teen, who eventually said "Redd". The genocidal phone's attention mostly came to the man and woman.

Tartar retreated the ink, and was now seeing inside Marie again.

**"Hmm... those must be the friends of that Agent 4 person." **Tartar said to himself. He reached behind himself, and he... felt something. When he grabbed it and looked at it himself, he saw that it was a Hero Charger. Tartar evilly smiles when he looks at it.

**"Perfect. The plan starts here. I'll lure Agent 4 to a little place. Then I will get my REVENGE!"** He laughed. But then he quickly stopped himself to not alert anyone that would be nearby.

So Tartar just turns into the squid form, and slowly squishes away from being seen in the public.

* * *

*scene: Sonic's room*

Sonic returned to his apartment after meeting Aaliyah. The Fun Gang felt nice to see her again after the last time they were at Inkopolis. This was almost like a dream come true.

"See, Sonic. We've actually known Aaliyah the last time we were here." Ralsei said.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. The chum gets scared easily. Doesn't know how to fight. Shame." Susie chuckled, and then gets a playful punch on the shoulder from Kris.

"Well, she had a terrible past," Ralsei reminded, "She was abused once, and I've heard people bully her. It's not a nice thing to do. Especially if it considers that poor girl in such a predicament."

"At least I have her number to help her out in hard times." Sonic said with a smile. Guess not all Inklings can be the nicest. There has to be some mean people out there.

But at least Octolings are also nice. They're just like Inklings, but just a different species. Why did lots of Inklings hate them back then?

Earlier, after Aaliyah finished her given Seanwich, Sonic told Aaliyah that he knows Redd, and she responded that she does, too.

That made Sonic wonder who Redd's other friends are.

"So, what would you like to do now?" Susie asked. Kris shrugged, and Ralsei also didn't have any plans.

"I dunno. Just got back here." Sonic replied. Their conversation was interrupted when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who's coming at this time." Sonic said to himself. He decided to walk up to the door, while the Fun Gang stay there, not wanting to interrupt. Sonic's parents were a little busy, so he decided to open the door and see who it is. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Pearl and Marina.

"Hello, Sonic." The members of Off the Hook greeted.

"Oh. Hi girls." Sonic greeted.

"Do you know how Redd is doing? After... that?" Marina asked with worry.

"Actually, no. He said he wanted to be by himself." Sonic replied.

"Oh. I see." Marina said.

"So what are you doing now, dude?" Pearl asked.

"I'm thinking of just hanging around in my room. Relax for a bit." Sonic explained.

"Well, Sonic, uh... I wanted to ask you something." Pearl said, a bit nervous as she spoke.

"Hm? What is it?" Sonic asked.

"I-I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me!" Pearl blurted out. Sonic seemed surprised. His face turned a dark shade of his ink color.

"What? But _I _was gonna ask if you would go on a date with _me!_" Marina suddenly yelled. Sonic's face turned brighter by that.

"Likely story! I asked him first!" Pearl shouted. And she and Marina started arguing with each other again, with some roasts every now and then.

"Wait! Stop! I got an idea!" Sonic screamed, getting both of the idols' attention.

"How about I go on a date... with both of you?" Sonic suggested. Pearl and Marina looked at each other for a second before they just nod.

"Sure, I guess. We'll be waiting for you." Marina said.

"Meet us at our apartment at 8:00 tonight, aight, dude?" Pearl added.

"You got it!" Sonic replied with a slight nod. The members of Off the Hook leave Sonic's apartment. Sonic returns to his room to tell the Fun Gang about his immediate decision.

* * *

*meanwhile, outside...*

Once the door shuts, the idols glare at each other.

"You better back off, Marina, because Sonic is gonna be mine." Pearl threatened.

"Nope, not true. Sonic's gonna be mine." Marina retorted back. Instead of arguing some more just to get the attention of everyone else around, they just scoff, turn their heads and cross their arms. They walk back without speaking to each other.

* * *

*back inside*

"I'm gonna go out with Pearl and Marina to hang out with them. Dunno what you guys are gonna be doing now.." Sonic explained.

"Well, Kris and I were thinking of visiting Redd to help him out with his depression. He does need help." Ralsei said with concern, while also receiving a nod from Kris.

"And... why isn't Susie coming with you?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think the squid wants to deal with me. I already do enough, especially from our last time." Susie answered while chuckling.

"Well then, uh... S-Susie? D-Do you want to come with me?" Sonic questioned.

"Eh, why not. To get to know more about ya." Susie said with a shrug.

"I hope you have fun, Susie!" Ralsei said happily, "Kris and I are gonna be leaving now. We'll make sure Redd will be happy again, just like last time!"

And so, the fluffy prince stood up, and Kris stood next to him. Then they leave the apartment.

"A-Alright, Susie. You ready to come?" Sonic requested as he heads near the door.

"Let's get this over with." Susie said bluntly.

* * *

*scene: Redd's apartment*

Kris and Ralsei went inside after they knock on the door. Redd didn't bother to answer, so the two just went in anyway to see what was up with him.

When they enter Redd's room, they were surprised to see Redd was crying, while his face dug in a pillow.

"Redd?" Ralsei yelped as he immediately ran over to his side.

"G-Go away." Redd demanded.

"W... Why are you crying? Are you feeling sad?" Ralsei asked as he sat down on the bed next to the red Inkling.

"I'm fine.." Redd mumbled.

"You don't sound fine. You're crying, and what caused that really is making me sad as well." Ralsei reminded.

"Well, can ya blame me for grieving of the loss of part of the only family I have?! You don't know what it's like to lose the ones who let you into this world!" Redd snapped as he glares at the fluffy boy.

"C-Calm down, Redd. I understand your pain. Kris and I are here to help you." Ralsei said, speaking calmly.

Kris nodded, and then reaches his hand into one of his pockets. What he brings out is a couple coins, the currency in Inkopolis.

He walks over to Redd, and offers the coins.

"Why are you giving that to me?" Redd asked. Kris just silently chuckles, and then makes a "why the heck not" motion. And then he brings the coins closer, smiling widely. It was the only gift he can bring to his friend.

"I-I mean, I have plenty, but... thanks." Redd said meekly, and takes the coins. Kris grins and shows two thumbs up, as a way of saying thank you.

"So, what would you like to do first?" Ralsei asked.

"I dunno. Just as long as it keeps me away from anyone else." Redd replied.

* * *

*meanwhile, with Sonic and Susie, who were walking to Pearl and Marina's apartment...*

*also, a timeskip to 7:58, after Sonic and Susie left*

"So, er..." Susie uttered, trying her hardest to start a conversation with someone she didn't know, "Sonic. Back in my own world... back then, I used to be mean to Kris and my classmates. Along with Ralsei."

"But you are a nice person, Susie. Your my friend, along with Kris and Ralsei. We always stand by to be with each other." Sonic said.

"You already consider me a friend?" Susie asked, quite surprised by that.

"Yes. I don't like seeing people being bullied or getting hurt, like what happened with Aaliyah. So I'm glad you changed your ways, Susie." Sonic complimented.

"Heh, maybe one day, you and Redd could come to our world to see what it's like there." Susie chuckled.

"Sure, I'd love to. As long as we know how." Sonic responded.

* * *

*inside Pearl and Marina's apartment...*

"Um... Pearlie? Why are you making popcorn right now?" Marina asked as she was staring at her tiny partner. The Inkling was looking at the popcorn that was currently in the microwave.

"Oh! That's just because I'm planning to watch a movie. What's a date without movies?" Pearl responded.

"Oh, ok. I've been thinking of making some late dinner as well." Marina added.

"That seems okay." Pearl said with a shrug. But their glares were being shared at each other as Marina walks away. Which one would win to be with Sonic?

After some more time, the doorbell rings.

"I got it!" Marina insisted.

"NO! I'LL GET IT!" Pearl screeched. They reached the door, and then they started wrestling, just like little children.

"Something tells me this ain't working out well for those two..." Susie mumbled.

"Uh... everything okay in there?" Sonic asked. This made the idols stop their wrestling, so they open the door together. They greet Sonic and Susie with a wide smile on their face.

"I'm glad you came, Sonic. Happy to see you here." Marina said gleefully.

"Same here, girls." Sonic responded as he steps inside the apartment.

"By the way, Sonic... who's the friend here?" Pearl asked.

"Oh, this is is Susie. One of Redd's friends. I asked if she wanted to come with me, and she said yes." Sonic explained.

"It's better than doing nothing." Susie said with a shrug.

"It's fine. As long as we all have a good time." Marina replied."So, you know what you're gonna be doin'?" Pearl asked.

"No, not really." Sonic replied with a shrug.

"Well, I already got a movie prepared! For all of us to watch!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Ooh! That's awesome!" Sonic cheered.

"Yeah! Everyone likes a good movie." Marina added.

"So, what movie are we gonna be watching?" Sonic asked.

"We're gonna be watching "The House With a Clock In Its Walls". I haven't seen it yet!" Pearl explained.

"I think I've seen part of it. But it'll be nice to see the whole thing! Especially with you three!" Sonic said happily. Rapid beeping was heard.

"Ooh! The popcorn is ready!" Pearl shouted, and she walks to the microwave.

"Oh, Pearlie! We don't know what kind of popcorn Sonic likes!" Marina reminded.

"Well, what should I put on it? Cheese? Caramel? Mayonnaise? Butter?" Pearl suggested.

"Mayonnaise?" Marina asked, pretty confused by that.

"Mayo it is then." Pearl responded.

"DO NOT PUT MAYO ON THAT POPCORN, PEARL!" Marina screamed.

"Ugh... this is gonna go wrong quickly..." Susie groaned with a face palm.

"W-Well... um... I'll just have the popcorn plain, is that's alright." Sonic said meekly. The idols groaned in defeat. If only they asked like a normal person would.

But good friends can argue at times.

* * *

***2 hours later***

The movie is over. The credits were playing, which no one paid attention to.

"Wow! That was a good movie." Pearl complimented.

"Pretty funny, too!" Marina added.

"You could say that again." Sonic said as he buts in on the compliments.

"Eh, it was alright. Some parts were cringy as hell, but I do appreciate that action near the end." Susie said with a smirk.

"Now, how about I make some dinner for everyone?" Marina suggested.

"Ooh, yes please! Just let me remind my parents that I'm gonna stay for a little longer." Sonic requested.

"Sure thing. It's gonna be a while until it's ready anyway." Pearl said with a shrug. Then she walks away, and Marina does too to start her dinner.

Sonic grabs his phone from his pocket, and he texts his parents about his small plan.

* * *

***1 hour later***

The dinner turned out... pretty decent. Pearl and Marina tried their best not to blow it when trying to talk to Sonic, just to prevent themselves from arguing and potentially ruining the date.

But there was something Sonic found confused. He picks up his phone and goes to the texting app. His parents haven't texted him back.

That was very unusual. Sonic's parents always text back when he sends a message.

"So, Sonic. Did you enjoy our time together?" Marina asked as she comes to him.

"O-Oh, yeah! It was a very fun time with you two! Who knew there was more to you than just music?" Sonic replied.

"What about you, Susie? To hang out with us?" Pearl asked the reptilian monster.

"Yeah. Finally got to eat something very delicious for once." Susie said with a chuckle.

"We're glad, guys. We hope we can do this again another time!" Pearl cheered.

"Yeah. We will, I just know it." Sonic said, a bit uneasily though.

"Hey Sonic, you okay? You look worried." Marina pointed out.

"I-I need to go home. I think my parents are worried about me." Sonic responded, stuttering a bit.

"Oh. We get it. Parent issues. We understand. Totally." Pearl said as she nods.

"W-Well, see you later, girls. Have a good night!" Sonic exclaimed as he waves. Pearl and Marina wave back as Sonic and Susie walk away. Sonic reaches the door, then opens it. He stood still for a moment before he walks out of the apartment and closes the door to prevent cold air from coming through.

When the door was fully shut, Sonic jogged back to his apartment, with Susie doing her best to catch up with him. She could deal with Kris suddenly running, so she could do this.

Sonic was worried on why his parents didn't text him back.

Maybe they were asleep. Or worse...

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Sonic shouted as he opens the door. The lights were off, so he turned them on as he locks the door behind him. But when the lights are on...

his parents weren't found.

"Mom. Dad. You didn't answer my text. I'm starting to get worried." Sonic said, a bit annoyed. Sonic waited for an answer.

...

But there was nothing.

"Mom? Dad? P-Please? Do you h-hear me?" Sonic asked, now getting scared. And then... his phone started ringing.

But as the ringtone was being heard, these words were shouted:

**"PICK UP."**

Sonic was now extremely scared, so he picked it up anyway. He put the phone to his ear.

"H-Hello?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, Sonic! I'm so glad you picked up!" Marie's voice was heard.

"Marie! Thank cod it's you. Do you know where my parents are?" Sonic requested.

"Oh, your parents. When you first moved in." Marie repeated.

"Yes. Have you seen them anywhere? They're not home." Sonic asked.

"Oh, you silly little squid..." Marie giggled. But the giggle turned into an evil laugh. And Marie's voice was changing into a robotic tone. And it seemed more menacing than usual. This made Sonic start to panic.

**"I HAVE THEM."** The voice yelled.

"M-MARIE?! W-What's going on?!" Sonic yelled in fear.

**"Listen here, ya pathetic life form,"** The voice said, **"If you wanna *bzrt* have your parents back, I suggest you get some friends and go to the Deepsea Metro. I will be waiting for you."**

Susie already knew the uneasy feeling Sonic had when calling the unknown number. She knew of scam callers, and she knew they were very annoying.

"Let me see that." Susie said as she snatched the phone to speak to the unknown caller. She has been hearing the whole conversation since the caller was pretty loud.

"I have words for you pal. You better let go of Sonic's parents, or I'm gonna come find you, and kill you." Susie exclaimed with her eyes glowing and her teeth getting sharper by the second.

**"Fine! I'll kill you as well! Just don't be late!" **The voice screamed, and then hung up. Susie gave Sonic his phone back, who put it in his pocket without hesitance.

"I-I need to tell Redd. He will know what's going on!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Kris and Ralsei are there as well. They need to help us with this, else we won't get far." Susie added. Sonic didn't want to do this, but he once again left his apartment late at night. His parents wouldn't allow it, but he had no choice. Susie followed right behind so she can also tell them extra details.

They needed to get Redd, Ralsei and Kris in order to save them.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, there we go. It's done ;). Hope you liked it! **

**Once in a while, I'll see if I can get chapters for this thing so it can just be finished. But I do enjoy making it!**

**With that said, Stay Fresh, dudes! :D**


	6. Time is Ticking- Bust things up!

**And here we are, fellas. Another chapter of Inkopolis Depression. Don't know what to say about this one, since Tartar knows about the Fun Gang in this universe. XD**

**But yeah, let's get right into the story and see how things will turn out.**

* * *

***scene: mysterious laboratory in Deepsea Metro***

(one more note: this scene right here takes place the same time as Sonic's date with Pearl and Marina).

**"Heh heh... I have you now. You two have no escape."** Tartar said with an evil smile as 2 sanitized Octolings were by him. Sonic's parents were surrounded by many sanitized Octarians.

They have heard about Octarians many times before in their life. And they even know about how the Calamari Inkantation freed Octolings from the brainwashing effect. But never in their life have they seen a green Octarian before.

"Who are you? This isn't how Marie would act! Explain yourself!" Sonic's mom yelled.

**"Well, I wouldn't really give a specific note on who I am. I have been living a WAY long time ago."** Tartar explained while shrugging his shoulders.

"What exactly do you want with us, though?" Sonic's dad asked.

**"Eh heh heh... that's exactly where I was getting to."** Tartar chuckled, the teal eyes glaring so hard at the couple, they were like knives.

The Octarians got into a threatening position. Everything was dark, it was very difficult to see who was there. But the teal ink was so bright, it was very obvious to see who was there at this moment.

"Why Marie though? You do realize she's a famous pop star, right?" Sonic's father groaned.

**"Marie? A pop star? Well, I guess you could say this was a good pick then,"** Tartar boasted as he looked down, then turns back to them, **"Anyway, the main reason was because she has a certain... relationship with someone that I am after."**

And then, they heard a phone buzz, along with a basic notification sound. Sonic's mom looked down, and she noticed it was her phone that was buzzing.

She reached into her pocket and picked it up. But Tartar immediately walked to her, an angry look on his face.

**"Who is texting you at this time?"** He asked.

"Well, you won't say who you truly are, so I don't think we will either." Sonic's mom retorted back. In a swift movement, Tartar grabs the phone. But before the adult Inkling girl can go out and try to take it back, Tartar changed into his squid form and super jumped away from her.

When he landed, he turned back into Marie's humanoid form, and opens up the texting app. The sanitized Octarians put their weapons up to the parents' faces, preventing them from moving.

**"Allow me to read this text for you peasants,"** Tartar offered, and ignored any incoming response, **"It says here, 'Sonic: I'm going out for a little bit. Won't be back until late at night. See you later, and I love you both.' 3 heart emojis."**

"Oh my cod, that's our son! We have to go back home! To make sure he's okay!" Sonic's dad shouted.

**"Unfortunately, that won't be happening. Until I'm through, you guys are staying with me for a _long _time."** Tartar said, and then evilly laughs.

"But that's our _son! _Don't you know what it's like to be taking care of someone?!" Sonic's mother screamed.

**"Duh. I was being taken care of _by_ someone who cared for me,"** Tartar exclaimed, **"And he got wiped out by the ocean waves, along with every other creature alive. And what we got to replace them, instead of anything smart... was _you._"**

"Wait a second. The humans! You were something that the humans knew about when they were alive!" Sonic's mom exclaimed.

**"Technically, the only human I've ever truly known was the person who created me,"** Tartar pointed out, **"I was hoping the wait was finally over as I was passed down on this land for eons. I wanted to help new life forms, and give them human knowledge."**

"But if the humans are gone, then that should be you telling us about human stuff." Sonic's dad said.

**"That's the point! The Inklings and Octolings are lifeforms that don't deserve the knowledge of the humans! Not even close!"** Tartar yelled.

"But why not? We're kinda like them." Sonic's mom reminded.

**"Well, allow me to _tell you _some reasons,"** Tartar said sarcastically, **"Let's start by- oh, I don't know... your needless wars for claiming land, and your obsession with every single clothing piece that is out on a nearby store! Do you _really _think people that like that are _worthy?"_**

"Erm... well..." Sonic's mom was at a loss for words.

**"Exactly. Even you don't know."** Tartar growled in anger.

"Look, our son just texted us about a plan he had. Let us answer him." Sonic's dad commanded.

**"No can do. Your son is just gonna be alone for now."** Tartar replied.

"WHO ARE YOU AFTER?! JUST TELL US!" Sonic's mom shrieked.

**"Ah, yes. My victims."** Tartar chuckled, and then walks over to the Inkling girl.

"You're sick in the head. Seriously." She ranted.

**"Anyway... have any of you heard of a legendary Inkling known as... Agent 4?"** Tartar asked.

"Nope. I never heard an Agent 4 before in my life." Sonic's dad replied.

**"Oh, but wait, there is more," **Tartar said abruptly, **"See, I've encountered some other people who call themselves 'The Fun Gang'. I was wondering if you know them as well."**

"W... Who do the members of this 'Fun Gang' look like?" Sonic's mother asked.

**"Let's see... we have a cyan _human_, the only one left alive, I believe, and he wields a sword. The other members consist of a purple reptilian monster that wields an axe, and a fluffy thing with magic." **Tartar answered. The two parents were surprised about the descriptions. They saw the Fun Gang along with Redd back when Sonic hung out with them for the first time.

"Oh! Those guys are completely recognizable!" Sonic's dad yelled.

**"And yet you don't know where Agent 4 is?" **Tartar asked.

"We never heard of him, so no." The two said in unison.

**"Heh, I knew something like that was gonna be your answer."** Tartar snickered. He snapped his fingers, and two sanitized Octolings grab the couple from the side, making them yelp.

**"Alright, go get the *bzrt* trap. Make sure these two have no way of escaping."** Tartar commanded to another Octoling who was standing right by him.

"YES SIR." The Octoling said in a robotic tone, saluting as well. And then she walks away, with the other two Octolings holding their captive tightly.

Once everything was gone, Tartar evilly smiled. Yet it gives off that similar vibe of Marie's toothy grin... but much more sinister.

**"Heh heh heh... just you wait, Agent 4. I know your little friend. Once I get both of you here, you're gonna taste a sweet pack of revenge from Commander Tarie."**

The he grabs the Splat Charger behind him. He aims to the left side of him, charges up a shot, then unleashes it. He turns into the sanitized squid form, and swims along that trail of sanitized goop.

* * *

***3 hours later, still after this moment***

There was another part of this laboratory. The walls were white, along with a blue tiled floor. And everything was much more lighter, so it was easier to see.

Tartar walks in, being greeted by a duo of sanitized Octolings, who just said "SEEK AND DESTROY", and saluted once they saw their "leader" walk in. Since his phone form is permanently destroyed, Marie was his only option.

Even though he had many more options, his best bet was Marie since he heard that both of them like each other a lot.

As he walks to the end of the hallway, he evilly smiles once he saw what was in front of him.

Both of Sonic's parents were inside giant, rectangular, glass tanks. Separate ones, but next to each other. They were unconscious, and they were floating inside since the entire tank was filled to the brim with that same sanitized goo.

**"Heh heh... guess you shouldn't have been so negative about not knowing where Agent 4 is."** Tartar said with a shrug. But of course, the couple was unconscious, so Tartar was more likely talking to himself than he is talking to them.

Even though his revenge was mostly on Caleb, or Agent 8, he wanted to see some of his friends suffer before truly going after him and finish the Octoling Agent once and for all.

**"Well... now that we have you unhearable... and unseeable... I'm gonna call your son. And I'm gonna see the looks on your face to see when he _dies._"** Tartar threatened. He reaches into his pocket, and he still had Sonic's mother's phone.

Tartar digs through the contacts. Eventually, he finds Sonic. But then he realized that he'll trick Sonic with the number anyway, so he thought that was way too cliche.

So, after moments of looking up stuff and some fixing and hacking, he eventually calls Sonic by... a random number.

The dial tone was heard. Sonic wasn't picking up yet. This in turn made Tartar get impatient.

More time went by. The same beep was heard. But no one picked up. Tartar finally got past his waiting limit. Especially on an Inkling. He inhales deeply, and then shouts:

**"PICK UP."**

If Tartar wanted to complete his plan, he needed to make sure Sonic knew about this, so he can get lured into Tartar's fully planned trap.

"H-Hello?" A voice asked. Sonic finally picked up. Tartar evilly smiled.

He pulls the phone away from his ear and clears his throat. After doing it enough times, he was now talking in Marie's regular voice.

"Oh, Sonic! I'm so glad you picked up!" He said innocently. After the innocent tone he let out, he smirks.

"Marie! Thank cod it's you. Do you know where my parents are?" Sonic requested.

"Oh, your parents. When you first moved in." Tartar repeated, his evil smile growing wider.

"Yes. Have you seen them anywhere? They're not home." Sonic asked.

"Oh, you silly little squid..." Tartar giggled. And then, the giggle turned into an evil laugh. Tartar's voice was finally coming back, mixing with Marie's voice as well, just like the last time. Tartar could tell that Sonic felt very worried. But it was perfect for him.

**"I HAVE THEM."** Tartar shouted.

"M-MARIE?! W-What's going on?!" Sonic yelled in fear.

**"Listen here, ya pathetic life form,"** Tartar said, **"If you wanna *bzrt* have your parents back, I suggest you get some friends and go to the Deepsea Metro. I will be waiting for you."**

"Let me see that." Another voice said from across. Tartar could tell that he was already speaking with another person, and that really agitated him.

"I have words for you pal. You better let go of Sonic's parents, or I'm gonna come find you, and kill you." The female voice said evilly. Tartar was surprised by that, so he did his best to quickly come up with a counter.

**"Fine! I'll kill you as well! Just don't be late!"** Tartar screamed, and then hung up. He groaned angrily, knowing that someone else is gonna help him out. But then he got his evil attitude back as he knows outnumbering him won't do a thing.

**"Now, Sonic... get ready for the toughest battle you will ever face."** Tartar said to himself, and then evilly laughs. In the middle of his laugh, he started glitching out, since some "bzrt"s were made as he kept on going.

This was his only revenge plan on Agent 4, and maybe even the Fun Gang.

* * *

***present time, 11:00 PM. scene: Redd's room***

Redd was asleep, But he was having a tough time trying. He was twisting and turning continuously, which he hasn't done in a long time. Ralsei was sleeping right next to him, and Kris decided to sleep on the floor, with a pillow and blanket with him.

As they continued to try and get some sleep, he heard his door knock. Along with a voice. It was Sonic.

"Redd, it's me, Sonic. Please answer. I need your help." He begged on the other side of the door.

"Hey, I'm here, too." Susie exclaimed in a teasing tone.

Ever so slightly, Redd got up and tiredly walks to his entrance door. When Redd left, Kris heard the door shut, which made him awake. With his curiosity rising, Kris walked over to Ralsei and shook him lightly. That made him wake up.

"What is it, Kris?" Ralsei mumbled tiredly. Kris pointed at the door, and then motioned Ralsei to come with him. Ralsei followed Kris as the follow Redd to the entrance of his apartment.

Redd opens the door, and he shivers a bit when a bit of the cold wind gets inside.

"Come in, Sonic. Susie." Redd muttered, and then yawns. Sonic goes inside, and stands next to Redd. Redd immediately closes his door so he doesn't let anymore cold air get in. Susie walks over to Kris and Ralsei, both greeting her with a smile.

Susie rolled her eyes, but she does smile back.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Redd asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Redd, I need your help. It's my parents. T-They've been kidnapped." Sonic cried. Redd's eyes widened once he heard the "kidnapped" part. Kris and Ralsei gasped upon hearing this.

"Susie? D-Did that really happen?" Ralsei asked, getting very worried.

"Yeah. It was a real problem when we found out." Susie said.

"Who did it, Sonic? Tell me." Redd asked as he put his hands on Sonic's shoulders. Sonic felt a bit anxious. It was late at night, and yet he was so worried on what will happen if the threaten wasn't fulfilled.

"Dude, I need an answer. Please tell me." Redd pleaded as he shook his new friend slightly.

"I-I was walking back from my date with Pearl and Marina, and then my phone rang," Sonic explained, "So I picked it up, and it was Marie. As we kept on talking, her voice was changing to a robotic tone. The robot said I'll have to come to the Deepsea Metro and save them, or else the robot will kill them."

Redd listened with every word, just like Sonic did when Redd was telling him about his parents. The Fun Gang knew who Sonic was talking about. But they didn't blurt out an answer.

"A robot telling you to go to Deepsea Metro? Sonic, I know who has them." Redd said.

"W-Who?" Sonic asked.

"That's Commander Tartar, a phone that one of my friends encountered," Redd replied, "He nearly tried to destroy the world, and he failed. He came back somehow to try and kill that friend again. But my sister and I ended up stopping him. He's back again?"

"I don't understand. We destroyed him the last time. There's no way he could return." Susie groaned.

"Are you sure that Tartar is the one, Sonic?" Ralsei questioned.

"Yes, I think that's him! My parents will die if we don't do something! And I think he's doing something to Marie as well! Please Redd, and the Fun Gang, you gotta help me!" Sonic pleaded. Redd was worried about everything Sonic was saying.

Redd got more nervous when he heard that Tartar was gonna do something to Marie. Redd finally lost his sad, depressed look.

Now he looks furious. He stomped his right foot roughly, letting go of his friend.

"This battle ends NOW!" Redd shouted to himself. Despite being nighttime, Redd ran over to his room. Sonic was confused on why he suddenly did that. Susie and Kris were also confused, but Ralsei giggled quietly about knowing what was gonna happen.

When Redd came back, which only took 10 seconds, he was changed into his Hero gear, and his Hero Shot was held in his hands.

"Listen, Sonic. Tartar is very dangerous, so I want you to stick by me," Redd explained, "So when he sees you, just do a signal, and I will help you out. Remember, we're not only doing this for your parents and Marie... but for the fate of Inkopolis Square as well."

"You got it, Redd! I will stick by you! For the world!" Sonic cheered as he shows a small smile.

"And Fun Gang. I would like you to tag along as well. I don't care what weapons you use, ink or not. We have to help out!" Redd shouted.

"Oh yes. I'm going against Tartar again with this thing." Susie chuckled as she grabs her axe. Kris smiled and holds onto his sword. Ralsei also got into a stance for fighting, his pink scarf swirling around.

"Okay, Sonic. Go to your apartment and grab your Dark Tetra Dualies. We'll meet with you at Inkopolis Square. The middle of the tower. Aight?" Redd requested.

"Definitely!" Sonic said with a nod, and immediately ran out.

"You ready, Redd?" Ralsei asked as he and Kris looked determined to battle.

"Just give me a minute." Redd suggested. The Fun Gang nod in unison, and the leave. Redd looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what was currently happening.

_"Tartar... what did you do with Marie? And why do you need my new friend's parents?" _The red Inkling thought.

* * *

*back at the laboratory*

Tartar was sitting down, right near the two tanks containing Sonic's parents.

"INTRUDERS INKOMING. PREPARE FOR BATTLE." A sanitized Octoling warned.

**"Heh heh... knew they would come. Time to show them a little payback."** Tartar evilly chuckled.

"INTRUDER BREAK-IN MODE: EASY. PREPARE FASTER." The same Octoling said. Tartar got angry once hearing that.

**"You fools didn't even-"** He stammered. Tartar slowly walks to a larger desk, which had a lot of science equipment on it.

Tartar banged the desk so hard with both of his fists, that the equipment jumps and falls on their side.

**"MAAAAAAAAAAAAN MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILK!"** Tartar screamed at the top of his lungs, and then bangs the desk 3 more times, some of the stuff falling off the desk.

**"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD D**N IT!"** Tartar bellowed again.

But he had to get prepared for this battle.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all, folks. ;)**

**The last chapter will come one day. And when that is done, I'll work on what's left of my Splatoon stories, then finish Inkopolis Chaos. Stay Fresh, everybody! :D**


	7. Showtime! Rematch!

**This is it, guys. The end of Inkopolis Depression. The AU of Depressink where the Fun Gang always makes everything better :p.**

**I hope y'all are enjoying this story, because I really am glad I made the crossover of Inkopolis Chaos, which is still on hiatus for now. But once my Splatoon plans are done, I'm gonna work on that story very hard than the last times. ;)**

**Anyway, here is the last chapter, along with a couple bonuses. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

***scene: Deepsea Metro Central Station***

After tons of walking, Redd, Sonic and the Fun Gang finally make it to the central part of the mysterious Deepsea Metro. It was pretty chilly, especially considering it was nighttime out, so Sonic decided to wear a hoodie. And Redd felt fine since he was wearing his specific Hero Gear.

Redd and Sonic had their hands tight around their specific weapons, and their ink tank strapped on tight. Kris kept his hands on his sword, looking around for any specific threat. Susie already had her axe out, and Ralsei also looked around for any danger.

They were all ready for what this place has to offer.

"So, are you sure that they're here?" Sonic asked.

"Well, one of my friends have been here before. And from some further exploring when coming back, he told me that there is a laboratory somewhere around here." Redd explained.

"So you're experienced with this then." Sonic pointed out.

"Not particularly," Redd reminded, "If it's the Deepsea Metro... well, I've only been here once, and I barely got to explore it. But battling however... heh, I battled lots of Octarians during my times as Agent 4. So these 'sanitized' ones won't make a difference."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Sonic said.

"Those Octarians had nothing on us. It's more higher ranks that have a bigger danger for us." Susie said.

"Let's hope that no bad guys try to get in our way." Ralsei sighed.

"Yep. But let's not waste anymore time. We gotta find that lab." Redd responded. And they began looking around the Metro. In search of it.

"Need some help, you guys?" A voice asked. Redd and Sonic turned to a parked subway train that was standing there, with the door open. Then, something slithered over near the door.

It was a small, blue sea slug with a tiny conductor's cap.

"What the hell is THAT supposed to be?" Susie yelled. Kris also stared at the sea slug, confused. He's seen one, but never seen one _talking_.

"Uh, yes we do, uh... sir. We need some help with something." Sonic replied, but he felt kinda confused from what he was seeing in front of him right now. A sea slug of all things.

Well, at least it'd be better than an evil Octarian for once.

"You can call me C.Q. Cumber. I am the conductor of this train," The sea slug explained, "This subway here is connected by many lines in the Kamabo Corporation. But ever since some... *ahem* situations happened, Kamabo was running slow. But the subway still is running."

"So you know everything about this 'Kamabo' now?" Redd asked.

"Correct," C.Q. Cumber replied, "You see, after Number 10,008 got all four thangs, he managed to be the first one to ever reach the promised land. When he came back, he told me everything that happened. It turns out... the chief of the Kamabo Corp. was tricking these fellow applicants to be part of his selfish desires. So now this subway only goes as a mode for transportation. You know, for the denizens of the deep."

"Wait. _Number _10,008?" Susie asked.

"Indeed. Why do you ask?" C.Q. Cumber questioned.

"Oh, we actually know him! He's one of our friends!" Ralsei responded, and Kris nods in agreement.

"Hm. Good to know, especially since I never seen people like you around here." C.Q. complimented. Kris smiles and shrugs, trying his best to say "We get that a lot".

"What exactly did the chief do exactly?" Sonic questioned. One of the spikes of C.Q. extended, creeping Sonic out a little. The slug pointed to a bunch of giant machine parts, along with broken glass.

"You see that over there? That's what the thangs form into," C.Q. explained, "Number 10,008 told me that those other applicants, including him, was tricked into going inside. Everyone that got in the blender has been grinded into raw material... except 10,008, of course. But still... I had no idea what the chief's true intentions were. Heck, I don't think I ever saw him in person."

"Oh gosh. That's so sad." Sonic said in a worried tone. It's true, hearing about all these innocent lives that were taken away by the telephone.

"I wish we could warn those people before they went in." Ralsei looked down sadly. Kris felt concerned and put his hand on Ralsei's shoulder. The fluffy goat Darkner looked at Kris and shows a small smile, appreciating the comfort.

"Did Agent 8 tell you about who the telephone really was?" Redd asked C.Q., as the squid stepped closer to the slug.

"Indeed. He told me that the phone- or... Commander Tartar, was using the lives of the underground dwellers here to destroy the world. But as it turns out, Number 10,008 prevented it from happening." C.Q. responded with a small chuckle.

"Listen. Somehow, Tartar came back, and he took control of someone I love, along with kidnapping my friend's parents. We need to get to a laboratory of some sort. Do you know where it is?" Redd demanded an answer.

"The Kamabo Laboratory? Sure, I know where it is. Now that Tartar was defeated, I managed to know where the location of it is." C.Q. answered. He extended his arm again.

"Take the tunnel right over here. When you see a green light with a door, that's where the lab is. Be careful, though. Even though Tartar is gone, but revived in your words... there's still some... threats that hang around." The sea slug warned.

"Thank you, C.Q. Cumber. That's all we need. I'll have to go now, we're in a hurry." Redd said, and then ran to the tunnel. Sonic immediately followed him to not get left behind, and then the Fun Gang sprint over to follow them.

"Good luck, you two." C.Q. called out.

* * *

***2 minutes later***

Redd, Sonic and the Fun Gang see the green light. Even though it was nearly pitch black, the door was still seeable.

"Alright, this is it. The lab is right here." Redd said.

"Okay." Sonic responded with a slight nod. Sonic put his hand on the knob, and was about to turn it and go inside the room. But before that happened...

"TARGET ACQUIRED." A robotic voice yelled. The group turn around, and they see a bunch of sanitized Octarians. It was ranging from Octotroopers, Octosnipers, Octocommanders, Missile Octocopters... even Octolings.

"Commander Tartar is busy with his situation right now. He can't bother to have you two get in his way." One of the Octolings explained, with the minor Octarians letting out angry gurgling noises.

"We have to go now. W-We have to hurry." Sonic exclaimed.

"I agree. W-We have something really important to do." Ralsei added nervously.

"Open the door, and we'll be forced to shoot." The same Octoling commanded as each sanitized Octarian put their weapons up.

"Oh yeah? Well then, how about you make us?" Redd threatened.

"Let's see how you do." Susie exclaimed as she brought her axe out, her teeth bared.

"SEEK AND DESTROY!" They all screamed, and then they began attacking with their designated weapons. Redd quickly grabbed his Hero Shot and began shooting the many Octarians that were surrounding them.

"Hey, Sonic! I could use some help over here!" Redd shouted.

"You got it, Redd!" Sonic yelled with a smile. He twirled his Dark Tetra Dualies in his hand before shooting ink from them and rushing towards the many Octarians.

Sonic threw and Autobomb at one of the Octolings. Since that one Octoling wasn't paying attention, she got splatted.

"NEVER RETREAT, NEVER SURRENDER!" Another Octoling screamed. But the Inklings weren't backing down one bit.

Susie and Kris fought the Octarians the best they can, while Ralsei also helped out using his Pacify spell to try and weaken them.

More and more time passes by. Those sanitized Octarians didn't stand a chance. There were only a few more left before all the attackers are gone.

_Ding!_

That sound. Redd and Sonic's specials are ready. With each weapon they are using, they have the Splashdown as their special.

"Alright, Sonic. Hold my hand." Redd said.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Trust me on this. I did this with my sister to defeat Tartar the last time." Redd responded. Sonic smiles and nods, then he holds his friend's left hand with his right.

"Now. Let's use our specials at the same time." Redd explained.

"Oh! I see where you're getting this at! Yeah, let's do it!" Sonic cheered. And the two squids activated their specials at the same time.

The remaining Octarians screamed, and they began to run away. But the time that Redd and Sonic landed with the Splashdown at the same time, the knockback of the ink was so big, that each of those Octarians were splatted easily.

"Booyah! See, now _that's _how you do partner missions." Redd exclaimed excitedly as he pumped his fist.

"That was cool! We have to do that again sometime!" Sonic yelled happily.

"We will." Redd chuckled. He and Redd turn over to the Fun Gang to see them surrounded by a couple more Octolings.

"Stay back, Kris. I can deal with this." Susie insisted. Kris nodded, and stepped out of the way. Susie smiled as the sharp part of her axe was glowing with pink fire. Then she swung the axe at full speed.

"RUDE BUSTER!" Susie screamed as the attack lands. This defeated every remaining Octoling

"Great job, Fun Gang Now let's go save Sonic's parents and Marie." Redd said, and they go inside the door.

* * *

***scene: inside the Kamabo Laboratory***

The walls were white. It was way better than in that pitch black tunnel. Plus, they could actually see.

"Geez, it's very bright here compared to back there." Susie groaned.

"Yeah. But let's hurry to find Sonic's parents." Ralsei insisted. The group look around, trying to fight them.

"Redd, look! Over there!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed Redd by his arm. Sonic pointed in front of him, and Redd was surprised by what he was looking at.

Sonic's parents: each in a different tank. They were floating in the sanitized ink, unconscious.

Redd frowned and looked around. He knew that it wasn't going to be this easy.

"I'm gonna go over and rescue them." Sonic said, and then he walks over to the tube. Redd just stays still, wondering where Marie is at.

"Be careful, Sonic!" Ralse warned. Kris also looked around, trying to see what danger was around.

Redd kept on looking. But he saw nothing. As Sonic was walking along, Redd could've sworn he heard some charging sound.

Then his eyes widened when he saw a teal line that was making its way towards Sonic. Redd knew it would be over if it landed. So there was only one thing he could do.

"LOOK OUT!" Redd screamed, as he ran towards Sonic. Before he could respond, Redd pushed him back. And a large boom sound was heard. The two squids looked behind them, and there was a straight line of sanitized, teal ink. The Fun Gang walk over to them, surprised that they almost got splatted immediately.

The two squids stand up, and the next thing everyone hears was an evil laugh. They got worried. Especially Redd, since he heard that voice was a mixture of Marie's.

**"Well, well. You guys actually came."** The voice said. Sonic, Redd and the Fun Gang look up, and there was a tall pillar with someone standing on it. The being turned into squid form and super jumped, and landed right in front of the two.

Redd got surprised. Tartar was controlling Marie. Her lime green ink color replaced with teal... everything was teal on her. The outlines of her dress, her leggings, her eyes... even some parts of her hair (not the gray parts).

"Tartar! What did you do with Marie?!" Redd yelled.

**"Heh heh... nothing in particular, really. I just decided to pick her as my victim to get to you two."** Tartar replied.

"You are an awful being! You've gotten way too far with your evil doings!" Redd shouted.

"Give my parents back!" Sonic commanded.

**"Sorry, seafood. That's not happening,"** Tartar said, **"I got you two here now, so now it's time for my revenge. I'm starting with Agent 4 because of how special he seems to be. And what better to get to him than to lure him here? And I used the one he loved in order to do it! Once I'm done with these two squids, I'm gonna make them under my control, and then Inkopolis will be all MINE!"**

"How could you do such a thing?!" Sonic shrieked.

**"This is to avenge the humans. For everything you pathetic, dumb life forms have to offer on this planet."** Tartar exclaimed in a disgusted tone.

"Humans? Is that seriously what all of this is about?" Susie groaned.

**"Oh, pleasure to see you again, FUN GANG," **Tartar exclaimed sarcastically, **"I just so remember when you defeated me. Now that I have control over Marie, I'm gonna take over this world, and defeat you. When that's done, I'm gonna find away to travel to your world and ruin that one as well!"**

"I can't let you do that, Tartar." Redd said.

**"OH, REALLY? You're gonna try and stop ME?"** Tartar laughed. But then he got surprised when Redd knocked him down.

**"GET OFF OF ME, YOU SLIMY LITTLE SQUID!"** Tartar demanded.

"You're gonna pay for what you did. I already lost _my _parents. I'm not gonna lose another person that I love." Redd said angrily. Tartar struggled in the red Inkling's grasp. Redd kneeled down and neared his face to Tartar's left ear, where the goo wasn't in for once.

"Marie... if you can hear me, hang in there. I'm gonna get you out of this maniac's control." Redd whispered. Tartar stopped his struggling for a second. There was a surprised look on the face.

The eyes were golden again, but every other trait was still teal.

"R... Re... Re-e... ed...?" Marie's voice was heard struggling to speak, as she was still heavily under control by someone.

"Just hang tight." Redd said softly. But then Tartar got full control again, the eyes turning back to teal. Tartar screamed and knocked Redd back.

**"As long as I am still here, you aren't gonna save your little girlfriend!"** Tartar yelled.

"Well, we're experienced with battling, Tartar! Don't expect us to let you go so easily!" Sonic shouted.

**"I don't expect you to anyway. Prepare to be the spectators of the image of my new world!"** Tartar laughed, and then grabbed his Hero Charger.

"This ends now." Redd said quietly.

**"And it will end with _me _as the victor."** Tartar snapped, and began aiming at Redd. But luckily, Redd inked a straight trail, then turned into his squid form to swim away. Even when tartar was still aiming for him, Redd barely dodged out of the way.

**"Submit to your demise!"** Tartar demanded.

"NEVER!" Redd screamed back. Tartar noticed an Autobomb by him, so he jumped out of the way before it exploded. Then he notices Kris try to attack him. Kris swings his sword once, and it slashes Tartar pretty good. But the second swing, Tartar dodged it, and got at a far position.

But then a Burst Bomb was hit, and Tartar looked at Redd, who had a smirk on his face.

Then Sonic began shooting from his Dark Tetra Dualies. Tartar took some hits, before blocking the ink with the Charger.

Tartar threw the Charger directly at Sonic, hitting the squid in the face, knocking him back.

**"That's what you deserve for messing with the best!"** Tartar yelled, and then laughed at him, but then he was interrupted when Susie kicked him and then swinging her axe at him, doing a lot of damage.

**"How dare you interrupt me?!" **Tartar yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do." Susie said with a smirk. Redd observed the battle. He knew this was gonna be a tough battle.

Redd makes a circle of red ink with his Hero Shot, and even went for the walls. Then he took a quick dive in his ink to refill his tank.

Tartar looked at the red ink, and made a gagging sound.

**"How DARE you ruin this lab?"** He exclaimed.

"It's called gaining momentum. With this, you'll not be able to hit me easily." Redd said with a smirk.

**"You'll find out what happens when THINGS GET UGLY!"** Tartar screamed, and then he takes off the dress. Now the outfit that Tarie was wearing is similar to what Callie wore when she got squidnapped, except every pink part was teal (why would it).

Redd got surprised by seeing that.

_"What the carp is this telephone thinking." _Redd thought, an unamused look seeing that it came from this maniac.

"Hey. Look at that, Redd. Now Marie is more sexy so you can fight better." Susie teased.

"Susie, you're not helping." Redd groaned.

"Remember, guys! I can help using my pacify spell! We may have to defeat him like this, but it can weaken him!" Ralsei called out.

"Got it! We'll remember that!" Sonic shouted.

Tartar grabbed a whistle, and then blows it. 3 sanitized Octolings came to assist him.

**"ATTACK THESE OUTSIDERS!"** Tartar commanded. And the Octolings began attacking the squids. Redd was dealing with the Octolings. Sonic was left face-to-face with Tartar. Kris and Susie helped out with the Octolings, while Ralsei waited for a moment to try and use a few spells.

"Sonic! For a quick tip, aim for the goop on the side of Marie's face! That's how Tartar is controlling him!" Redd yelled.

"Okay, Redd!" Sonic called out.

**"Don't bother giving advice! I'm still here, and that's how It'll always be!"** Tartar shrieked. Sonic kept on inking, and runs back to wait to get a hit on Tartar. As Tartar tried to run over to him, Kris does one sword swing and knocks him back.

Redd tried to run over to assist Sonic, but two of the sanitized Octolings grab him.

"Let go of me!" Redd yelled, struggling in their grasp.

Tartar aims with the Charger, and kept on looking at Sonic to snipe him. Sonic jumps high in the air by morphing from squid to kid, and Tartar releases the trigger. It wasn't a direct hit, but it was enough to sent Sonic flying back.

But Sonic grabbed his Dualies and shoots ink at the goop around Tartar's right ear. As the ink made contact, he let out a scream.

**"ACK! Not there! Anywhere but there!"** Tartar yelled in pain. Sonic smiled, since now he knew where Tartar's weak spot was.

"That must be his weak spot! We're going for that, guys!" Susie reminded. Kris and Ralsei nod, knowing where they must try to attack. Meanwhile, Redd kicked one of the Octolings, forcing the other one to let him go. Then Redd threw two burst bombs at the Octolings, making them fall. Redd makes a small red ink trail, and turns into his squid form and swims in it.

Redd grabbed Tartar from behind, and shot a bunch of red ink at the goop around the ear.

**"CEASE, AGENT 4! You have no place in this world!"** Tartar shouted.

"Everyone's lives matter. You've taken Marie under control, just to use her to get your little 'advantage'." Redd said mockingly. The eyes are gold again. Marie was slowly breaking free from every touch Redd has.

"H... He... l... p..." Marie uttered.

"Fight it, Marie. You can do it." Redd whispered softly. He felt something wet on his cheeks. Redd immediately realized it was tears. The feelings of seeing his girlfriend slowly breaking free from the bad guy made him have so much hope.

The eyes are teal again. Tartar was fully under control. He kicked Redd in the stomach, and he yelled loudly. The two Octolings from earlier got up, and they were rushing towards the two Inklings.

The Fun Gang run up and guard the squids, threatening to hurt the Octolings if they come and closer.

**"You got nowhere to hide. Give up now before you face something that you will regret."** Tartar warned.

"I won't let you." Redd said as he wipes his tears away.

"Yeah! Tell him, Redd!" Sonic yelled, and then shoots more ink from his Dualies. And then The Fun Gang try to use small attacks to knock him back some more. Tartar took the hits, and then began aiming his charger at the group.

Redd and Sonic were screaming as they began to run away from each of those hits. Tartar even tried throwing a Splat Bomb. That did some damage to the two.

Redd gripped his Hero Shot tightly, and shot at the remaining Octolings. They got easily splatted.

"This battle ends here, Tartar! You will NOT destroy our world!" Redd screamed. And he let out a battle cry as the group ran to Tartar.

"D... Do... o... n... t..." Marie's voice stuttered. One of Tartar's eyes were the normal gold before turning nasty teal again.

Tartar threw a Splat Bomb on the ground, so Redd, Sonic and the Fun Gang run back before it explodes.

But after that, ten more sanitized Octolings grabbed the two squids out of nowhere. Two grabbed Redd by both of his arms, and the other two grabbed Sonic by his arms. All the others made sure the Fun Gang was secure as well.

Both of them struggle the hardest they can against those tight grips.

**"I already told you. This battle ends. With _me _as the victor,"** Tartar said, **"You were foolish to try and stop me. You failed. Miserably. Now prepare to see your wonderful Inkopolis under my control, with me as its king."**

"No! Don't destroy Inkopolis! You don't know how many lives will be destroyed as a result of this!" Sonic cried.

**"Oh, of course I would know. Inklings and Octolings are the species that aren't worth living for. I'm here to make the world a better place."** Tartar sighed. Then he grabs his Charger. Redd's and Sonic's eyes widened, and the Fun Gang were shocked as well. They were about to be splatted for good, since there was no available respawn pad nearby.

But since Kris, Susie and Ralsei aren't Inklings, Tartar is sure to find some use for them.

"If this is how it's gonna end... I'm just glad to meet you all." Ralsei said sadly.

**"Farewell, you little, dumb squids. You're gonna be the first to be gone as I make way for the new world. Goodbye forever."** Tartar said with an evil smirk. The smirk turned into a frown as the left eye was gold.

"F... For... give... me..." Marie let out some words, and lets a single tear roll down her cheek. Then that eye was teal again. Tartar charged up a big shot, and aimed it at Redd. He and Sonic closed their eyes, awaiting their fate.

But before Tartar can end them for good, a swing of magenta ink was shot at him, making him back up.

**"WHAT?!"** Tartar screamed.

"Not so fast!" A female voice yelled. Everyone looked up. The voice turned out to be Callie, and she was in her Squid Sister outfit. Pearl and Marina were also beside her, in their casual uniforms.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Pearl teased with a wide smirk.

"Callie! Pearl! Marina!" Sonic cheered.

"You came to help us!" Redd added. The three idols jumped down and held their weapons up. Callie wielded a Splat Roller, Pearl had her Splat Dualies, and Marina has a Tentatek Splattershot.

"Wow. I didn't expect this, but we could REALLY use some help here!" Susie yelled.

**"How DARE you interrupt my plan? I was this close to gaining control of your dumb little city!"** Tartar complained.

"You are doing that in the most wrong way possible! And you took control of my cousin, for crying out loud!" Callie yelled.

"We've defeated you before, Tartar. We'll defeat you again." Marina snapped.

"Get ready for a great splatdown!" Pearl shrieked. For the idols, their hair began to glow, knowing that their special was about to be ready.

Pearl started with her Tenta Missiles, which is Redd's least favorite special weapon in his opinion. (Either that, or the Splashdown). She aimed each missile at the Octolings.

The sanitized Octolings let go of their captives, and they ran away. But the missiles were faster, and they caught up to the Octolings and splatted them. Redd and Sonic backed up to devise a plan as the idols attempted to fight back. But the Fun Gang slowly went up to Tartar so they can land an attack on him.

Then Marina activates her Inkjet, and started shooting at Tartar, who tried to shoot back. After all, Marina was a bit vulnerable since she's flying in the air. But she was already experienced in stuff like this.

As Tartar was knocked back from enough shots, Callie activated her special from her Roller: the Killer Wail, one of the specials that is no longer being used.

"Hey, Cal! Let me help ya out there!" Pearl insisted.

"You got it!" Callie responded with a smile and a wink. They stand behind the Killer Wail, with Tartar's eyes widening.

**"No, not again! Nope, nope nope nope nope, so much NOPE!"** Tartar ranted as he tried to run away.

"BOOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Callie and Pearl screamed in unison, letting the attack go out full force. Tartar got caught in it. Once it was over, Tartar lays on the floor. He hasn't let go of his captive yet.

He opens his eyes to see Kris glaring at him. Kris slashes his sword on Tartar one last time, sliding him to another part of the room.

Then Tartar saw Ralsei looking at him.

"We're not going anywhere." He said gleefully. Then he uses his Pacify spell to put Tartar to sleep, since he was weakened.

"And now..." Susie started. Then she uses her Rude Buster attack, waking Tartar up and making him fly for a bit as he was knocked forward. But Marie isn't freed just yet.

"You're not gonna control my girlfriend any longer." Redd said angrily. His special was ready as well. So he immediately started a Splashdown.

**"Oh snap."** Tartar mumbled, and attempted to run away and grab the Charger. But Redd's special landed, and it sent Tartar _flying._

Sonic looked, and then held and Autobomb in his hands. It is up to him to finish Tartar off.

_"Gotta go for the goop on the side of the ear." _Sonic thought, and then threw the Autobomb. It walked towards where Tartar is gonna land.

And once Tartar landed back on the floor, on his back, the Autobomb exploded, disintegrating the goop.

**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Was Tartar's last scream before he is completely gone. And once the goop disappeared, Marie is back to normal, but lays down on her back unconscious.

"YEAH! We did it!" Pearl cheered, and everyone else cheered with her.

"Phew. That sure was a tough battle." Sonic said.

"Definitely. Luckily, we came in to rescue you in time." Marina responded.

"Word." Pearl added.

"At least we're all still okay!" Ralsei chuckled. They all heard small groaning. Marie raised her head up, finally waking up from the amount of attacks.

"MARIE!" Redd and Callie yelled in unison, then they ran to her, and helped her up.

"Marie? You alright?" Redd asked as he puts his right hand on her back, and his left hand on her left arm. Marie fully wakes up and looks at Redd and Callie.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." Marie said with a small chuckle.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Marie! I was so worried about you when you weren't coming home!" Callie cried as she hugged her cousin tightly.

"Oh, Callie... you were always the one to get worried easily." Marie teased as she gently hugs back.

"I never knew that Tartar would be _that _evil enough to try and pick _you _out of everyone else." Redd pointed out.

"I guess he just did. He probably didn't have any other choice. But still..." Marie mumbled.

"What?" Redd asked.

"I should't have let Tartar fully control me." Marie admitted.

"Marie, you are a strong agent. Even stronger than me," Redd said, "Even though Tartar was controlling you with all his strength, I knew I had to be there to help you fight it. And it managed to work a little. If I wasn't there, then Pearl, Marina and Callie won't come to save us in time."

"Heh, you have a point, Redd." Marie responded with a smirk.

"Uh... Marie? I'm wondering... why you're wearing THAT?" Callie asked, as she pointed at Marie's outfit. It was still that half-naked one, and Marie was surprised she's wearing it.

"Why the carp is Tartar such a PERVERT?" Marie ranted.

"Yeah, I agree. Your normal dress suits you perfectly." Redd complimented.

"Oh, Redd. I noticed you aren't... depressed anymore." Marie pointed out.

"Heh, that's right! I'm now my excited, awesome self again!" Redd shouted excitedly, and then jumps high in the air and turns around, turning his head back at the Squid Sisters.

"WOO! REDD'S BACK!" Redd screamed while putting his hands high in the air. The Squid Sisters just roll their eyes at the playfulness. Marie slowly walks over to the fourth Agent.

"Well, if he's back... then I'm sure he would give me a kiss after all that." Marie teased.

"He most certainly will." Redd said with a smirk. And then their lips lock on, each of them putting their hands on each other's body. Their tongues dance around, small moans being heard.

Ralsei smiled, happy to see the kiss, while Susie just groaned and turned away. Kris also smiled, and he slowly pulls out his cell phone and takes a picture of the kiss. Luckily, his phone actually works in Inkopolis now, unlike the Dark World.

After 10 more seconds, Redd and Marie finally stop kissing. Sonic smiled at the sight, happy to see that everyone is alright. Marie is saved from Tartar, and Redd is no longer feeling depressed.

Sonic saw that Pearl and Marina were walking towards him as well.

"We're happy to see you okay, Sonic. Along with Redd and the Squid Sisters. It was really worth it." Marina said.

"Yeah! And we're alright, even through that whole battle! Good job on destroying Tartar with us!" Pearl complimented.

"Oh, heh... it was nothing." Sonic replied bashfully. He got surprised to see the Off the Hook idols hug him, making him blush very brightly.

"It was anything BUT nothing! You saved Inkopolis if anything!" Marina exclaimed as she kept in hugging him.

"Just like we did with Agent 8 before!" Pearl added. Before Sonic could respond, there was the one thing that just happened that he will remember for a long time.

Both Pearl _and _Marina kiss him on the cheek. Sonic's blush got even brighter, and he passed out in the process.

"Did. They. Just?" Susie exclaimed as she saw that. Ralsei and Kris saw that as well. They can't really lie. Kris just looked at Susie and nodded. The squids, however, just chuckled when they saw Sonic pass out.

"Hee hee... come on, let's take him back. We've each had a long day." Callie insisted.

"And his parents, too. That's the other main reason we came here." Redd added.

* * *

***8 minutes later...***

"Hey, he's waking up!" Redd exclaimed. Sonic slowly opened his eyes. They fully opened once Redd lightly shakes him.

"Heh, Sonic, you alright, man? You passed out for, like, 8 minutes." Redd laughed.

"It's... hard to explain." Sonic admitted. Sonic looked around, and saw the four idols were there, with Marie wearing her kimono again. Redd was there, the Fun Gang were also there, and...

Sonic's parents were there as well, and they were alright.

"We're happy to see you actually made it out. And you even helped save us, sweetie." Sonic's mom said.

"Yeah! I never knew you had the guts to actually come save us!" Sonic's dad added with a hearty laugh.

"Heh, I couldn't have done it without Redd, the Squid Sisters, Off the Hook, and the Fun Gang." Sonic confessed. He also noticed that it was still nighttime. Around 2:00 AM.

"So, why are we here again?" Sonic asked.

"That's because we have a special gift to give to you." Marina replied.

"And it's a very worthy one for that matter." Marie added.

"Sonic, this is one moment that you cannot turn back on. You've helped save Inkopolis, your parents, and Marie, and we knew we had to give you something special." Redd said.

"I want to see what this gift is." Sonic said excitedly. And then confetti was thrown at him as cheers were heard.

"Congratulations, Sonic! Because of your awesome efforts... we have officially decided to make you Agent 10 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon!" Redd offered.

"O-Oh my gosh." Sonic mumbled, very surprised by that. And then he shock went even higher when both of his parents hugged him.

"We're so proud of you, son! This is a great achievement!" Sonic's dad cheered.

"We hope you'll do the best you can as being part of this major group!" Sonic's mom agreed. Sonic slightly smiled and embarrassingly chuckles.

"G-Guys, stop. You're embarrassing me." He said. Everyone got a good laugh at that.

"And Fun Gang, I have a surprise for you as well." Redd said.

"What kind of surprise?" Ralsei asked.

"I was gonna give you this earlier, but I think now would be the best time," Redd explained, "Because I wanted to thank you more when you got rid of Jevil. And you defeated Tartar again. So as a gift, you are now supporters for the New Squidbeak Splatoon!"

The three cheer at that, knowing that they'll be in touch with the group.

"Anyway, we should go back home. It's getting really late." Redd insisted.

"Sure." Everyone else replied. And so, they all leave Octo Canyon, happy that they were able to save the day. The Fun Gang stays there for a bit.

Kris was about to leave the manhole as well, but he saw Ralsei and Susie looking at him.

"You did great out there, Kris! Without you, we would've never gotten to experience this!" Ralsei complimented. Kris smiled at the compliment, and he nods.

"I think we should stay at Inkopolis for a bit. Let's see if Kris can come up with an excuse when we go back home THIS time." Susie teased. Kris rolled his eyes, but he does chuckle at that statement.

He was shocked when Susie put her hand on his shoulder like the last time.

"We should see if we can participate in a Turf War. It's what's popular in this town." Susie chuckled. Kris's smile goes wider. And his shock comes back when Ralsei hugs him after Susie pulls back.

"You're the best, Kris!" Ralsei cheered. Kris smiled sympathetically, and he hugs the fluffy boy back.

"Thank you..." Kris mumbled. But the two actually heard that.

"Kris! Did... Did you just... speak?" Ralsei exclaimed. Kris pulls away from the hug, shrugs, and slightly nods.

"Anyway, with all that said... let's go." Susie suggested. Kris and Ralsei look at Susie and nod in agreement. Then they enter the manhole, leaving Octo Canyon.

Redd's depression has faded away, and it was all worth it to save his friend's parents, and his girlfriend. While his parents are gone, at least he'll one day know that somewhere where no mortal being can go to...

Redd's parents are up there, smiling widely.

This was one of the best days to have such a great happy ending.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all. Because of another Guest suggestion, I might continue this story for the Tide Streams By, but with the Fun Gang involved. But the news is that... that part will have to wait until Inkopolis Chaos is finished. :/**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. See you all next time. :)**


End file.
